


Falling Forever

by lady_simoriah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Smut, Wing Kink, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/pseuds/lady_simoriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: wing kink! the angels both have their own reasons for being ashamed (or, at least, not particularly fond) of their wings-cue much fluff and preening, and the whole nine yards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It caught Dean and Sam completely by surprise when Castiel showed up on the bunker’s doorstep with a very bruised and battered Gabriel draped over his shoulder. None of them had ever expected to see the wayward archangel again and especially not in any condition where Castiel would be strong enough to carry him like a fireman would have from a burning building. Once Gabriel was comfortably ensconced on a bed of his own in the bunker, both Winchesters had bombarded Castiel with questions about where and how he’d found Gabriel and why the infamous archangel looked like he’d quite literally been to hell and back. Naturally the most pressing issue was the status of Gabriel’s angelic grace which thankfully turned out to be still present, just significantly drained hence why the guy looked like he’d just gone five rounds with Mike Tyson and lost. Of the three of them it was Castiel who spent the most time looking after Gabriel, occasionally sequestering himself with his brother to assess his health as only another angel could despite the fact that Cas had only just gotten his own grace back from Metatron’s library not that long ago.

Dean tended to keep his distance from both angels, still working on mending fences with Castiel after the battle with the Mark which he’d started by rescuing the angel from Rowena’s machinations with help from Crowley. Sam, on the other hand, would occasionally pass by the closed door, sometimes stopping to knock and inquire if Cas needed anything before moving on when his offers were rebuffed. He was making his usual pass by; stretching his legs after spending so much time sitting at the library table like Dean chided him about, when he heard something crash followed by what sounded like Gabriel yelling. Sam didn’t give it a second thought, he rushed down the remaining hallway between himself and Gabriel’s door and reached for the doorknob, twisting it and pushing his way inside. His heart was pounding in his chest and worry clouded his thoughts after how much he’d risked lately keeping the people that meant the most to him in alive. 

“Sam!” shouted Castiel, jumping up from his seat on the bed in an effort to shield Gabriel from the younger Winchester’s gaze.

Sam’s eyes widened as he surveyed the room, noting the broken alarm clock, lamp, and chair before his gaze finally landed on the defensive angel.

“Cas, what…I heard yelling…”

“You can’t, you can’t be here,” responded Castiel anxiously, “You need to leave, please.”

Sam’s brow creased and he tried to fight his natural hunter curiosity but Castiel’s distress and the wrecked state of the room kept him rooted to his spot in the doorway. He found himself instead attempting to peer around Cas’s trench coat which was woefully failing to shield the rather large, ink black wings that were folded tightly against the back of Gabriel’s small frame.

“Sam,” murmured Gabriel, his voice shaking uncharacteristically as he attempted to hide behind Cas, “Please…please go.”

Sam bit at his lip, feeling torn between doing as his friends asked and lingering to find out what had triggered the outburst he’d overheard. In the end he turned toward the hall, not to leave, but to make sure Dean wasn’t anywhere nearby before closing the door behind him and locking it the way Castiel had forgotten to. He knew he was taking a risk in staying and there was no guarantee that Cas wouldn’t just tap his forehead and zap him away but the thought of Gabriel in pain made him stay. He hadn’t forgotten what the archangel had ultimately done for them, how he’d stood up to Lucifer long enough for them and Kali to get away and had given them the secret to locking his big bully of a brother back in his cage. He approached slowly, cautiously, bracing himself for Castiel to banish him to another part of the bunker or even further away as he moved to stand near the angels.

“What…what’s wrong? Why have you two been hiding?” he inquired gently, “Why can I see Gabriel’s wings?”

He frowned as Gabriel seemed to hunch even further like he wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear which was so far removed from the powerful angel that’d made him relive an ungodly amount of Tuesdays it wasn’t even funny.

Castiel glanced from Sam to Gabriel and back, the debate between letting Sam see the full extent of the damage that’d been done to his brother and banishing the towering Winchester away playing out on his face. In the end, the angel simply sighed, lowering his arms and almost crumpling to the bed in defeat. He glanced toward Gabriel again, pleading with his blue eyes for forgiveness from his elder brother.

“I was…tending to him,” he explained, “An angel’s wings are a physical manifestation of his or her grace and so the condition of them reflects the state of their grace.”

Sam’s brows rose and he found his eyes drawn back to Gabriel and the matte black wings that the archangel seemed to want to desperately either use to conceal himself or hide them from Sam’s sight. He thought back to the times he’d been possessed, first by Lucifer and then later, without his permission or knowledge, Gadreel. His memories of Lucifer were fractured at best but the faint shadow of wings made from leathery skin rather than feathers flitted across the far corners of his mind. His memory of Gadreel was even fainter considering the angel had worked hard to conceal his presence. He also recalled the shadowy outline of wings that had been left behind when they’d been forced to kill angels such as Dean killing Zachariah. He moved closer to Gabriel, intrigued by the feathers that looked like they’d been dipped in motor oil. Without really thinking, he reached out his hand with the intent to touch only for Gabriel to shrink back and Castiel to grab him by the wrist, the angel’s grip like iron halting him in his tracks.

“No,” growled Cas, “Those are not yours to touch, Sam.”

“Why not?” he countered.

“You really don’t remember do you,” drawled Gabriel defensively, biting sarcasm dripping from his tone, “Was Michael so repulsed by our brother inside you that he didn’t…”

“Gabriel!” scolded Castiel, his gaze whipping between his brother and his friend worriedly.

Sam allowed his mind to reluctantly delve into his memories of the cage, of being trapped inside his own body from time to time as Lucifer decided to punish the rest of them for imprisoning him. The vague memory of Lucifer laughing in his voice and something soft being crushed in his fingers as Michael in Adam’s body cried out in pain rose to the surface and had Sam trembling, fingers flexing as he forced that long ago pain and horror back down deep inside.

“He hurt him,” he murmured, “Lucifer…he…he grabbed…”

A harsh bark of laughter escaped Gabriel’s mouth before Castiel’s disapproving gaze managed to silence him at least a little bit.

“Guess Luci decided to take advantage of your toppy instincts, Sam,” sneered Gabriel.

Sam recoiled from Gabriel as memories seeped from between the cracks the archangel had made in his psyche. He didn’t want to think about what Gabriel was implying had happened between he and Lucifer and Michael and Adam in the cage. 

“No,” he muttered, “No…no…”

He backed up against the wall and found himself actually wishing for the wall that Death had built a long time ago to keep the memories of the cage away.

“Damn it, Gabriel,” huffed Castiel, getting up from his seat on the bed.

He crossed to Sam, able to sense even with his own bruised and battered grace what thoughts were flitting through Sam’s head. He reached out, meaning to rest his hand on Sam’s shoulder but instead he found himself cupping his cheek, wanting to make sure Sam’s eyes met his as he spoke. He found himself swallowing hard at the vulnerability he saw reflected in Sam’s hazel eyes and was taken further aback when the young Winchester leaned into his touch.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” murmured Sam, “I…I should go…”

Castiel frowned and studied Sam’s face then shook his head, realizing he’d been wrong to try and push the young Winchester away. He glanced from Sam to Gabriel questioningly, asking his older brother’s permission before requesting the young man’s aid in his efforts.

“Stay,” he responded softly, “I think…I think there’s a part of you that needs to be here, that needs to see an angel’s wings the way they’re meant to be not twisted and warped like Lucifer’s were.”

He was somewhat embarrassed by his reluctance to ease his hand away from Sam’s cheek and instead reached for the Winchester’s hand, guiding him back over to the bed where Gabriel sat eyeing Sam warily.

Sam followed Castiel, his gaze shifting from Cas to the dark wings pressed tightly against Gabriel’s back that he wasn’t allowed to touch before. He reached out hesitantly, half expecting his fingers to wrap around the broad blade of Gabriel’s wing bone and crush it the way he’d glimpsed Lucifer do to Michael. Instead he allowed just the tips of his fingers to ghost along the curve that was visible behind Gabriel’s shoulder. He quickly withdrew at Gabriel’s swift intake of breath, fearing that he’d hurt the healing angel.

Castiel tensed as well and felt a pulse of something deep and primal go through him watching the gentle way Sam had caressed Gabriel’s wing. He thought of his own wings and how they were in worse shape than his brother’s even with all the time he’d had to mend himself after his grace had been restored. He had been expending so much to try and restore Gabriel’s wings to their former glory that he had been molting feathers left and right. Cloaked in shadow, he flexed his wings and suppressed the desire he felt to have someone tend to him, to touch him the way Sam was touching Gabriel. When he saw Sam withdraw, he quickly reached out to stop the younger Winchester from retreating completely. He had noticed the expression on Gabriel’s face, the way the archangel’s eyes had slipped shut and his lips had parted in response to Sam’s touch.

Gabriel’s eyes flew open when Sam’s fingers retreated and he threw pride to the wind as he reached up, his grip joining Castiel’s on Sam’s wrist to keep him from pulling away further.

“Don’t stop,” he rasped, his voice sounding more like Dean’s and Castiel’s for a moment rather than his usual almost whiny tone.

“But…” countered Sam.

“You’re not hurting him,” explained Castiel.

Sam stared at both angels with confusion for a moment before the full impact of everything slammed into his brain. He stared at Gabriel in shock at first then swallowed hard before reaching out again to caress the archangel’s wing. He could feel the shudder that worked its way through Gabriel’s small frame when it shook the delicate wing beneath his fingers. He sucked in a breath of his own when Gabriel relaxed the tight hold he seemed to have on his wings which allowed them to fully unfurl like a big black cape from the angel’s back. Sam found himself studying them, searching for whatever imperfections Castiel had been speaking of, for anything that would suggest that Gabriel was damaged.

“They’re amazing,” he breathed reverently, taking in every long, dark, feather.

Gabriel couldn’t help the soft, derisive snort he let out at Sam’s admiring words and glanced at Castiel for help in knocking some sense into the oversized clod’s head.

“They would be even more amazing if they were the right color,” he huffed, “You probably wouldn’t be able to even look at them then.”

“Gabriel’s feathers when he had his full grace almost rivaled the Morning Star himself for beauty and radiance,” explained Castiel.

“Before the Fall, of course,” added Gabriel.

Sam tried to picture Gabriel with the radiant, golden wings like he’d seen on angels in paintings and found himself wishing that he could do something to help Castiel restore the archangel’s wings to their former glory. He looked over at Castiel searching the other angel’s blue eyes before glancing toward where his wings should be.

“What about you, Cas?” he inquired gently.

“You wouldn’t want to see my wings, Sam,” responded Castiel quickly.

Gabriel frowned at his baby brother then smirked and snapped his fingers, using what grace he’d regained to make Castiel’s wings visible not only to his own eyes but the Winchester’s as well. He quickly regretted it when he saw the battered and broken feathers than looked like they were barely hanging on to the broad, iridescent black wing bones that stretched from the tan trench coat.

“Castiel,” scolded Gabriel, “What…you…”

Castiel glared hatefully at his brother and snapped his now exposed wings closed behind him much like Gabriel had when Sam had entered wanting to shield them from both his brother’s gaze and Sam’s.

Sam was both impressed by Castiel’s wings and at the same time horrified because based on what the angel had told him earlier, Cas was in bad shape and hadn’t bothered to say a word.

“Cas…” he murmured, reaching out to touch Castiel’s bedraggled wings much like he had with Gabriel.

“Sam…what the hell?”


	2. Chapter 2

All three sets of eyes turned toward the door only to find a very confused and concerned set of green ones staring back at them. Gabriel pulled his wings back in from where he’d spread them for Sam’s examination and he snapped his fingers in the hopes of hiding both Castiel's wings and his own from Dean Winchester’s sight especially Cas’s since he knew what the older Winchester had done to his brother. He growled in frustration when neither set of wings disappeared so he grabbed the nearest solid object he could and flung it at the gawking Winchester in the doorway.

“Go away,” he snarled.

“Gabriel, don’t,” chided Castiel softly.

Dean dodged out of the way of the pillow Gabriel had flung at him and looked to his brother for an explanation of what he’d just inadvertently walked into. Sam agreed with Gabriel at first, figuring that Castiel wouldn’t want Dean seeing him like this, wouldn’t want to be vulnerable around Dean but when Cas spoke up he changed his mind. He looked between the two angels then moved to the doorway to talk to Dean.

“It’s…I…their wings, I walked in on Cas trying to fix Gabriel’s wings and…”

“And it turns out you didn’t just beat up my little brother’s vessel but his wings too,” sneered Gabriel.

“No, he didn’t,” countered Castiel.

“Oh no? Then if he didn’t pluck the fuck out of your wings then tell me who did so I can beat them up?”

Sam watched the verbal ping pong match between the two angels, his brow furrowed in thought as he looked from Gabriel’s whole albeit wrong color wings to Castiel’s bedraggled ones and pieced it all together.

“You did, Gabriel,” he answered, “It takes his grace to repair the damage you took when you came back which means you’re running his grace down and since you two have been hiding out in here for weeks it means Castiel doesn’t have time to refuel enough to keep his wings healthy.”

Gabriel stared at Sam for a moment considering his words then looked over at Castiel to gauge whether Sam had been telling the truth. When Castiel turned his gaze away rather than arguing, he huffed and got to his feet then headed for the door, pushing past both Winchesters in his eagerness to leave. He was surprised when he heard footsteps following him down the halls and spun around angrily to find not Castiel or even Sam but Dean standing there.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” huffed Dean, glaring down at the archangel in front of him.

“I’m doing what I should have done weeks ago, leaving,” retorted Gabriel, “I’m not going to let him drain himself dry trying to fix what I broke.”

“I don’t want him to tap out either but he might be the only way you’re gonna get better, it’s not like we have a ton of angels banging down our door to do some kind of grace drive.”

“There’s got to be another way, something we can do to boost Cas or even you directly,” offered Sam as he approached behind Dean.

“No, not just no but hell no,” said Gabriel, shaking his head, “You two chuckleheads have done enough.”

He turned to go, willing to take his chances with what little grace Castiel’s grace had helped him to rebuild rather than watch his little brother continue to work overtime to bring him back to full strength. He grunted and staggered back as he ran smack dab into the very thing he was running away from.

“Out of my way, Castiel.”

“No, I’m not going to stand aside when we don’t know for certain what’s out there,” responded Cas firmly.

Gabriel stared at his younger brother mutinously and was about to push past Castiel when he felt a hand grip him firmly but not roughly by the wing. He fought to suppress the shudder that went through his body but still wound up swallowing hard as a pleasure such as he hadn’t been able to feel in eons spread through his limbs. Sure, he’d had plenty of women, real and fake, mortal and immortal, over the years in his guise as Loki but none had touched his wings. He’d left that behind when he’d bailed out on his fellow archangels and their ugly death match. He knew which Winchester it was by how big the hand was and ironically how it seemed to know just how to handle a set of delicate but powerful angel wings.

“Sam, let me go,” he intoned huskily.

“I’m with Cas, Gabriel,” responded Sam, his voice low and soothing to the angel’s ruffled feathers, “I don’t want to stand by and watch you get killed again…I can’t do that anymore than I could if it were Dean or Cas.”

Gabriel sighed and allowed himself to reluctantly lean into Sam’s gentle touch along the blade of his wing. He knew when he was outnumbered and outvoted and although there was a time when he would’ve gone his merry way in spite of it, he simply didn’t have the will or the strength to run away this time. He jerked with surprise when he felt another hand on his wings; this one far more callused as it smoothed along the bone of the wing opposite the one Sam held. His eyes slipped closed and he couldn’t help the soft pleasured sound that escaped his lips as both Winchesters paid attention to his wings. He was so caught up in what they were doing that it startled him slightly when Castiel cleared his throat. His eyes snapped open and he caught a brief glimpse of the covetous look in his little brother’s eyes before Castiel blinked away. He felt Sam’s hold on his wings ease and his lips parted to speak only for Sam to lean in close to his ear.

“I’ll go find him,” he whispered.

Gabriel nodded numbly, taken aback by the way things had suddenly turned between the four of them. He half expected Dean to pull back as well, to follow his brother in search of the angel who had been crushing on the thick skulled Winchester from the moment he’d pulled him from hell or at least that had been the rumor once upon a time. Instead Dean seemed content to simply stroke along his wing bones like most people would stroke a cat’s back or scratch a dog’s head, like it gave him comfort and stability. The sensation was both arousing and maddening at the same time and it had Gabriel gritting his teeth to fight down the desire to spin the elder Winchester around and press him up against the wall. He felt the stroking slow down to almost a standstill as Gabriel figured Dean realized that Sam was gone, leaving him alone and essentially masturbating an archangel. He could sense when Dean was about to stop and glared back over his shoulder at the Winchester who was fondling his wings.

“If you stop, I’ll make what I did to your brother in that TV land commercial seem like child’s play,” he ground out, “You won’t want to touch yourself for a week.”

His lips curved in a smirk at the choked sound that escaped Dean’s lips as the elder Winchester’s mind twisted between the full realization of what he’d been doing and the consequences he stood to face if he stopped.

“G-Gabriel?” murmured Dean.

The archangel was surprised at the sudden lack of confidence and swagger in Dean’s tone and it had him slowly turning around, careful not to buffet the hunter with the full brunt of his wings as he managed to face the young human. He studied Dean’s face, how the lines had deepened in the time since he’d last seen the hunter and his eyes were drawn to the way Dean’s hand rubbed at an empty spot on his one arm. He’d heard about everything from Castiel, how Dean had taken on The Mark to defeat a Knight of Hell and how it’d almost destroyed him in the end more than Metatron had when he’d stabbed him. He thought about how Castiel had reached out to Sam earlier and found himself doing the same to the elder Winchester, cupping his stubbled cheek and marveling at the way Dean leaned into that simple touch. He understood how they felt, how they all felt, how important such a simple, tender touch was in a world filled with so much pain. 

Unlike his own little brother, Gabriel didn’t hesitate to take things further, moving more into Dean’s personal space and sliding his hand back along the hunter’s jaw and neck to drag Dean’s mouth down to meet his own. He swallowed the slightly startled sound that broke from Dean’s lips before they connected with his own and his own lips curved in a slight smirk as he felt the hunter’s arms move to wrap around him. He wound up letting out a startled noise of his own when Dean’s hands slid upward and found the base of his wings where they melded into his back. He shuddered at the firm but gentle touch of Dean’s fingers stroking against his wing bones and he was beginning to understand why so many women of all species tended to trip over themselves to get a piece of Dean Winchester. He gave into his earlier desire to press Dean up against the wall, chuckling inwardly at how easy it was for him to manhandle the hunter around despite the size of his vessel. Not that Dean seemed to mind judging by the bulge in the elder Winchesters jeans that Gabriel didn’t hesitate to indulge in grinding up against, relishing the low, desirous groan that broke from Dean’s throat in response. What Gabriel didn’t anticipate was the way getting lost in savoring the feel of Dean fondling his wings and grinding against his body would result in Dean being able to get the drop on him and flip the two of them around so that it was Gabriel with his back up against the wall. The angel’s lips broke away from Dean’s and his eyes met the hunter’s, his lips pulling into an almost devilish grin at the challenge and arousal he could see in the green depths. He let out a low, teasing growl and pushed away from the wall, reversing their positions yet again and pressing Dean back up against the wall even though he knew it was likely going to be a losing battle. His lips found their way back along Dean’s jaw, nipping at the stubbled flesh as he leaned in close to the hunter’s ear.

“Bring it, hotshot,” he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

While Gabriel and Dean were putting the moves on each other, Sam made his way through the many hallways of the bunker trying to think of where Castiel would have blinked off to. He checked the library and the garage first then the dungeon and infirmary before finally checking the bedrooms. His first instinct was to check his own and Dean’s but instead he found his feet treading the familiar path back to the one they’d assigned to Gabriel. His shoulders sank and his lips curved into a worried frown when he spotted Castiel huddled in the far corner of the room, his battered wings doing a futile job of shielding him from view.

“Cas?” he murmured, trying not to startle the cowering angel.

He half expected Castiel to blink away again to somewhere far away from the bunker but instead the angel remained huddled in the corner, the only sign that he even heard Sam being the way Cas’s wings flexed. He bit at his lip, debating whether to turn away and allow Castiel to continue hiding or to approach the wayward angel. His feet ended up making the decision for him, carrying him across the space between himself and Castiel. He sank to his knees once he got close enough and didn’t fight the urge to reach out and touch the broad stretch of black wing bone, caressing along it gently all the way to the tip before starting again. He just about stopped when Castiel’s shoulders started shaking until he heard the soft moan that broke from the angel’s lips. He winced slightly when his stroking and Cas’s shaking jarred a couple of broken feathers loose and he watched them flutter to the floor. Before they could vanish, Sam reached out and grabbed them, wanting something to remember how Castiel’s wings looked once they were hidden again.

“Don’t,” ground out Castiel.

“Why not?” responded Sam, setting the delicate but beautiful obsidian feathers aside.

Castiel shook his head, unwilling to tell Sam why he didn’t want him to keep the feathers, how embarrassed he was by the state of his wings despite the pleasure the young hunter had been giving him by stroking his wings.

“Not worthy,” he murmured, “They’re not worthy of being kept.”

Sam frowned and reached out for Castiel, turning his friend toward him and gathering the trench coated angel into his arms carefully not wanting to make a further mess of Cas’s wings.

“Yeah they are,” he said softly, “Just like you and Gabriel, they’re beautiful even though they’re broken.”

Castiel stared up at Sam with a sort of awe at the words that’d just come out of the young Winchester’s mouth and he licked his lips as he glanced away from the warmth in the hunter’s hazel eyes sheepishly.

“Sam…” he rasped.

Sam smiled down at Cas and tucked a finger under the angel’s chin, gently coaxing Castiel into meeting his gaze again. He thought about how Castiel had looked at him earlier and the look the angel had gotten on his face when both Winchesters had been stroking Gabriel’s wings and found himself closing the distance between his lips and Cas’s. He paused just before his lips met Castiel’s, giving the angel a chance to back off, to let him know if he didn’t want this. Sam and Dean had had an on again off again thing with each other over the years, usually when there was a threat of death and plenty of alcohol involved but he’d never ventured into getting close with anyone else of the same sex beyond that. He was so lost in his own thoughts and worries that it caught him off guard when Cas closed the slight gap between them and slanted his small, chapped lips against Sam’s in a gentle and almost tentative kiss. His eyes slipped closed and he sucked in a breath as their lips made contact before Sam allowed himself to deepen the kiss, teasing along the seam of Castiel’s lips with his tongue. He swallowed the groan that escaped the angel’s throat and let out a grunt of his own as he found himself pushed back onto the hard floor. His hands slid from where they’d rested against Castiel’s lower back up to the base of his broad, black wings, his thumbs caressing the taut muscles that lurked there as well as the lightly feathered wing bones. He bit back a regretful noise when Cas pulled his mouth away then let out a low groan of his own as Castiel’s mouth began to work its way down his jaw and throat leaving a trail of nips and open mouthed kisses in his wake.

“Sam,” panted Castiel, his voice even more hoarse than usual, “Don’t stop, Sam…don’t stop…your hands…”

Sam’s face flushed heatedly when he felt Castiel’s body shifting on top of him to where he could feel the firm press of the angel’s length despite the layers of denim and dress slacks between them. His lips parted with the intent to tell Cas they needed to either undress or blink the clothes away or something when a thud against the wall startled him out of the passionate haze he’d fallen into. He pried open his eyes and his head turned toward the doorway where he was surprised to see another pair of broad, black wings outside. He was even more surprised when he recognized the low, thick moan that echoed down the hallways and into the room.

“Dean?” he rasped.

Instead of his brother’s face, it was the archangel who poked his head around the door frame to grin lasciviously at Sam and Castiel.

“Looks like our little brothers decided to get it on,” snickered Gabriel, “Think we should move this party to your room and leave them be or join the fun?”

Sam fought the urge to bury his face against Castiel’s mangled wings to hide the way his cheeks heated with a mix of embarrassment and arousal when Dean managed to shift and peer around the door as well. He tightened his hold on Cas slightly when he felt the angel shift above him and he caught sight of the nervous expression on Castiel’s face. He saw a similar look mirrored in his brother’s eyes and he thought back to what Cas had said to him about how it was important for him to see their wings, to know that not every angel was like Lucifer. He had a feeling that Dean and Castiel had a similar need, to be close again, to forgive each other for what had been done while Dean hadn’t been himself and begin to heal, literally and figuratively. He could feel Castiel’s stress in the way his wing muscles flexed against his hands but yet the angel didn’t blink away into nothingness. He looked up at Cas and gazed into the sapphire depths of his eyes as he gently drew one of his hands away from the angel’s back, moving it to cup his cheek the way Castiel had done to him earlier.

“Stay,” he rasped.

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded, leaning into Sam’s tender touch before returning his gaze to his brother and Dean where they lingered in the doorway.

“Stay,” he echoed hoarsely.

Gabriel grinned and didn’t need to be told twice before he made his way into the room, wings and all. He didn’t allow Dean to stay behind either, dragging him along by the arm and just about flinging him toward where Sam and Castiel were dry humping on the floor. 

Dean grunted as Gabriel pulled him into the midst of something he hadn’t been prepared to face and he gulped in a breath as he fully took in the sight of Castiel lying on top of Sam. Emotions, too numerous to count, bombarded him and he was torn between reaching out to touch either his brother or Cas or running from the room despite Gabriel’s efforts to keep him there with them. He knew when the archangel sensed his indecision by the way Gabriel moved to press against his back. Though Gabriel’s vessel was a far smaller man than Dean, the amount of strength the archangel’s grace infused into it kept Dean pinned with just that small amount of contact. He felt Gabriel’s arms wrap around him from behind and the mantle of the archangel’s wings rose, curving in just as protectively which actually had Dean relaxing and letting his guard down in a way he rarely felt safe doing especially after what he’d been through with the Mark. He swallowed hard and his eyes slipped closed as one of Gabriel’s hands slid lower to the fly of his jeans, slowly picking up where they’d left off in the hallway.

“I think we could all do with a few less clothes,” drawled Gabriel, peeking over Dean’s shoulder with a downright filthy grin.

It only took a snap of Gabriel’s fingers and Sam found himself suddenly skin to skin with the very aroused angel on top of him. He sucked in a breath as Castiel’s dick dragged against his own and his hand that had been cupping the angel’s cheek returned to Cas’s back, his fingers digging into the muscles at the base of the angel’s wings and drawing a low moan from Castiel’s lips.

Dean’s eyes snapped open when he felt the sudden lack of fabric between himself and the warmth that seemed to radiate from Gabriel behind him. He shuddered as he felt the brush of the archangel’s wings against his arms which pebbled up with goose bumps. The soft brush of silken feathers also had his cock twitching with arousal and he could tell the moment Gabriel realized just what a weapon his wings were when he felt them shift lower and curve more around his body so that the wing tips brushed against his dick.

“Gabriel,” he breathed, cheeks flushing brightly and making his freckles stand out more than usual.

Gabriel’s response was little more than a knowing smirk as he wrapped his hand around Dean’s length and stroked slowly, purposefully nudging it against his wings and savoring the shivers that went through both the hunter’s body and his own at the mutual touch. He nuzzled at the nape of Dean’s neck and pressed the rest of his small frame closer to the Winchester’s backside, wanting him to know that he wasn’t the only one that was hard and ready.

Castiel’s hips were practically on autopilot with the way Sam had resumed kneading at the base of his wings with his talented fingers. He mouthed at the younger hunter’s throat and shoulder, soft, almost breathless moans and hitched gasps breaking from his throat as raw pleasure spread through him such as he hadn’t ever felt even in his previous experiences with human sex. Despite what Sam’s hands were doing to him, he couldn’t keep from looking up at Dean and Gabriel especially when his brother’s name fell from the hunter’s lips. He licked at his lips, his gaze shifting between the two Winchesters furtively as he debated whether to remain with Sam or to make his feelings known to Dean as well.

Sam opened his eyes slowly from where they’d slipped closed, savoring the feeling of Castiel grinding on top of him and noted the way the angel’s body had slowed to a snail’s pace considering the way he’d been going at Sam at first. He followed Cas’s diverted gaze and his lips curved in a knowing smile as he watched the angel ogling Dean and Gabriel. He lifted his head to press a slightly sloppy kiss against the line of Castiel’s jaw before gently urging the angel’s body off of his own.

“Go for it,” he rasped, “I’ll follow you.”

Castiel was torn between praising and cursing his Father for giving Sam such powers of perception when it came to matters of the heart. He brought his hands up from where he’d been using them to keep the full brunt of his weight off of Sam and cradled the young Winchester’s face with them before sealing his lips to Sam’s in a deep kiss. He was reluctant to pull away from Sam but the moans that Gabriel was managing to evoke from Dean tempted him away. He smiled down at Sam as he pushed himself up off the hunter’s long frame where it was sprawled on the floor and got to his feet, several feathers shedding from his wings in the process. He steeled himself and ignored the feathers around him on the floor as he crossed to stand in front of Dean, his tattered wings moving to curve around both the Winchester and Gabriel somewhat. He sucked in a breath and his knees almost buckled forcing him to reach out and grab hold of Dean to remain upright when his wings brushed against Gabriel’s. Despite the damage that had been done to both of them their combined grace crackled at the intimate contact and had arousal flaring equally as brightly within both vessels.

Sam scrambled up from the floor when he saw Castiel’s body waver and his eyes widened at the sight of what looked like sparks dancing between Cas’s wings and those belonging to Gabriel. He moved in closer, nestling his body against Castiel’s back between his wings and wrapping his arms around the angel much like Gabriel was doing to Dean in an effort to keep them all upright.

Gabriel had been completely focused on picking up where he’d left off with fondling Dean until he felt something he hadn’t felt in ages, the brush of another angel’s wings against his own. Even in all the time he and Castiel had spent together while Cas had been patching him up they’d never allowed their wings to touch each other’s. His eyes just about rolled back in his head and he fought the urge to bite down instead of just kissing along Dean’s back and shoulders as sheer ecstasy rolled through him at the feel of Castiel’s grace connecting with his own in addition to the brush of wings against wings.

“Oh yeah,” he groaned, practically melting against Dean.

Dean grunted and his eyes opened slowly from where he’d been basking in the feeling of Gabriel stroking him as the archangel’s weight settled more fully against his back, pushing him forward into an already unsteady Castiel’s embrace. His slightly startled gaze met Cas’s passion glazed blue one first before meeting his brother’s equally bewildered hazel eyes as their bodies gradually headed toward being more horizontal than vertical. He struggled to help Sam guide their fall toward the bed in such a way that nobody’s limbs or wings would get crushed in the process.

“What the hell was that?” demanded Dean once they’d landed on the cushioned softness of the mattress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I apologize for taking so long to post another chapter to this fic. Real life has been intervening a lot lately either with work or more personal reasons.
> 
> Secondly, thank you to everyone who has been leaving comments and kudos or has been bookmarking my fic for later reading. All of those things along with watching the hit count skyrocket this month has been inspiring and amazing.
> 
> Last but not least, there should be more frequent chapters ahead in the coming weeks due to the fact that Camp NaNoWriMo ends at the end of this week and thus far I have cranked out over 10000 words of this fic for that event so be prepared for a lot of NSFW sexy times in the coming weeks.
> 
> Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy where things are going from here!

Gabriel just about bit down on his lip and he could hear Castiel’s barely suppressed whimper of loss and longing as the Winchesters managed to soften their landing while also breaking the contact between his wings and Cas’s in the process. It took him a moment for the pleasure and pain to subside enough to where he could answer Dean’s question.

“That, my friend, is part of how baby angels get made,” he retorted, half teasing, half serious, “It isn’t like you humans where you insert your parts into her parts, squirt a little love juice, and mother nature takes over from there. It’s the communion of one angel’s grace with another’s that’s the secret ingredient.”

Sam’s eyes went wide as he looked from Gabriel to Castiel and back, his lips parting to make an inquiry which thankfully Gabriel was able to save him the trouble of asking.

“No, I didn’t just knock Castiel up,” chuckled the archangel, “He would either need to be in a female vessel or in his true form for something like that to happen, it’s a failsafe that dear ole Dad put in place so that humans wouldn’t get all weirded out.”

Both Winchesters exhaled a sigh of relief, neither of them relishing the prospect of dealing with a pregnant angel on top of everything else they’d been through lately. Sam glanced over Castiel’s shoulder at his brother; his lips curving into a somewhat fond smile at the sight of Dean nestled between the two angels, still somewhat bracketed by their large wings. His brow creased though as he studied both angels’ wings more closely, beginning to see spots of gold showing through on Gabriel’s wings while some of Castiel’s feathers seemed to have either mended or grown back.

“Uh…guys…I think…I think we may’ve solved the problem with your wings,” he mused, lifting his gaze to meet Gabriel’s.

Gabriel followed Sam’s line of sight along his wings and grinned as he flexed them, noting the gold and black dappled pattern that had begun in the wake of how he and Castiel had been sharing grace through their wings.

“Damn, if I’d known this sooner we could’ve really been having fun,” he chortled, wiggling his eyebrows at Castiel.

Dean looked from one angel to the other then down at himself beginning to feel incredibly exposed and unnecessary now that Gabriel and Cas seemed to have figured out a way to repair their wings. He glanced toward Sam who seemed to be equally as focused on the angels as they seemed to be on each other and fought down a sigh before trying to quietly extricate himself from the feathery nest he was ensconced in. He cringed when he felt the heavy weight of a hand resting over the spot where Castiel’s hand had once been branded into his flesh and looked up from his wriggling to find Sam’s large paw holding onto him.

“Dean,” murmured Sam.

He didn’t really need to say much more than that because his eyes spoke for him, pleading with his brother to stay, to finish what they’d started when they’d opened this can of worms between the four of them in spite of the special bond they’d discovered between Gabriel and Cas. His lips curved into a soft, almost wry smile as two smaller, yet stronger hands joined his own at first then shifted to tug Dean back into where he’d been nested between them.

“Party ain’t over yet, kiddo,” snickered Gabriel, nestling up against Dean’s back.

“On the contrary, I would say it has yet to begin,” added Castiel.

He licked his lips nervously and his wings trembled slightly with a mix of anticipation and trepidation as he took the chance to move closer to Dean. He had wanted this for a long time and had forced it back, buried it, denied it with such vehemence that he almost couldn’t believe he was staring the object of his affections in the face. He reached out to Dean, his fingers lovingly tracing the jawline that he’d helped rebuild more times than he could count over the past six years since the first time he’d pulled Dean from the depths of hell. He sucked in a breath when he felt Dean’s hand move to cover his own and a very different shudder of pleasure went through his body when the hunter’s head turned so that his lips brushed against the tender skin of the angel’s palm. He felt the ghost of Sam’s breath as the younger Winchester closed the space between them as well, nestling closer to his back and nuzzling against his neck.

“Kiss him, Cas,” whispered Sam, his lips brushing against the curve of the angel’s ear, “Wanna see it…”

He stopped himself before admitting to the fact that he’d fantasized about watching his brother and the angel kiss before now especially with the way there’d seemed to be next to no space between them at times. His cheeks flushed heatedly as his eyes met Dean’s, his older brother reading him like an open book. He groaned and fought the urge to bury his face against the crook of Cas’s neck when Dean’s tender kiss turned into his brother tonguing and scraping his teeth against Castiel’s palm before sliding down to suckle at the pulse point in the angel’s wrist. Judging by the look on Gabriel’s face and the way the archangel’s wings flexed, he wasn’t the only one turned on by the slow burn tableau in front of them either. He reached across both his brother and Castiel to caress Gabriel’s mottled feathers as the younger of the two angels found the courage to close the distance between himself and what he wanted.

Castiel kept his eyes locked on Dean’s deep green ones as the elder Winchester teased his hand even when Dean suckled at the throbbing pulse in his wrist. Though his eyes remained fixated on Dean’s eyes and lips, the rest of him did not hesitate to move closer to the object of his desire, his free hand moving to slide between the hunter’s head and the mattress. His fingers burrowed into Dean’s hair then gripped it tightly as he pulled his wrist away from Dean’s lips, replacing it with his own lips. He mimicked what Sam had done, coaxing the hunter’s lips to part for his tongue to slip inside and deepen the kiss. A low groan rumbled up from deep inside him as Dean pulled him in closer, the Winchester’s hands finding their way to that same sensitive set of muscles that Sam had been massaging earlier and kneading his fingers into the taut flesh eagerly.

Sam echoed the groan that he could feel vibrate through Castiel’s body as he watched his brother and the angel kiss while fondling an archangel’s wings. The surreal quality of it all was heightened when he felt Dean pull Castiel in closer and further away from Sam making him feel like the odd man out all of a sudden. He smiled and gave Gabriel’s wings one last stroke before pulling away, thinking it might be best to sit back and watch rather than interfere any further especially when he nearly got clobbered by Dean’s leg moving to drape over Castiel’s. He shifted back toward the headboard and leaned back to rest against it, his hand moving to wrap around his own dick only to be stopped halfway there.

“You didn’t really think you were gonna leave me hangin’, did you, big guy?” drawled Gabriel, crawling into Sam’s lap.

“Uh…um…er…” mumbled Sam.

He shifted uncomfortably and felt a fresh rush of heat suffuse his cheeks as Gabriel zeroed in on him rather than opting to stay with Dean and Castiel. He didn’t end up needing to say anything more as the archangel leaned in and kissed away any remaining protests from his lips. His arms switched gears to wrap around Gabriel’s lithe body allowing his hands to find their way to the base of the archangel’s wings to massage them like he had Castiel’s, relishing the way it seemed to have Gabriel turning into putty in his lap.

“Fuck, little brother wasn’t kidding,” gasped Gabriel, “Your hands are something else…oh yeah…right…right there…oh fuck…”

Sam found himself grinning and blushing at the same time at Gabriel’s unfettered praise, reveling in it as he allowed his hands to wander further up the archangel’s wings so that he could bury his fingers in the mess of feathers. His eyes widened when he felt something slick and damp coat his fingers the further he worked them up in the mantle of feathers and he pulled his digits out, wanting to make sure he hadn’t injured the archangel in spite of the sounds Gabriel was making.

“Sam…” panted Gabriel, “Dammit…yes…I’m okay…it’s oil…like your brother’s hair after too many days without a shower.”

“I heard that,” growled Dean before Castiel silenced him again.

Sam sighed inwardly with relief as he rubbed his fingers together, feeling the slickness of the oil, then sniffed at them. His head jerked back at the wave of thick musk that assaulted his nose and he felt his cock pulse with arousal as he gazed up into Gabriel’s passion glazed eyes.

“Like that, huh?” snickered the archangel, taking the opportunity to reach down between himself and Sam and wrap his fingers around the hunter’s dick, “Natural lube, Sammy, use it or lose it.”

Sam took the hint and allowed his fingers to burrow back into Gabriel’s wings, loving the moans and sharp inhales of breath that went along with him touching such a powerful being so intimately. He let one of his hands remain kneading gently but firmly at the taut muscles between Gabriel’s wings while his oil coated fingers slid downward to find the small pucker hidden between the archangel’s ass cheeks. He couldn’t help the slight smirk that curved his lips at the pleasured sounds that broke from Gabriel’s throat as he teased around the sensitive rim to coax the tight muscle into relaxing for at least a single fingertip to slide inside. He was so focused on working the archangel open that it caught him off guard when he felt Gabriel’s fingers combing back through his hair and pulling him in for a rough, almost desperate kiss with one hand while the other kept a firm grip on Sam’s dick. Gabriel practically devoured his mouth, their tongues dueling with each other in between the archangel sucking at his lips like they were the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted.

Dean hadn’t been able to help the soft whimper that broke from his lips when Gabriel had pulled away and moved to entice Sam back into screwing around with them. He’d grown used to the warmth and strength the archangel had provided, backing him up and keeping him from retreating when faced with opening up to Cas. Castiel had swallowed that whimper in a deep, passionate kiss though, his small hands cradling Dean’s jaw and keeping him from running away. Dean’s hands clutched at Castiel, reluctant to let his angel go now that they were finally in each other’s arms. His mouth shifted from savoring Castiel’s slightly chapped lips to working their way down his chin and jaw then back toward the soft shell of the angel’s ear.

“Cas…” he exhaled, shifting closer to the angel so that they were aligned much like Castiel and Sam had been on the floor.

For a brief moment, he worried that Cas wouldn’t understand what he was asking for until he felt a hand move to rest on his bare ass. He groaned when Castiel squeezed his ass cheek and his body instinctively shifted against the mattress, torn between encouraging more of the angel’s touch and humping against his winged friend. He chuckled hoarsely as Gabriel’s panted compliments of his brother’s hands reached his ears and he cracked his eyes open to mere slits as he watched the archangel and Sam over Cas’s shoulder. He made an effort to mimic Sam’s touches as he ran his hands over Castiel’s wings and savored the way it had the angel shuddering and thrusting against him eagerly.

“Dean…” moaned Castiel, “More…”

Dean’s lips parted to respond to his angel only to be distracted by Gabriel’s remark about his hair. His irritation was short lived though once Castiel’s hand on his ass slid inward to tease Dean’s hole.

“Fuck, Cas,” he muttered, his eyes slipping closed at the light brush of Castiel’s fingertips.

When he managed to pry them open again he was confronted by an odd look on his angel’s face that he could only guess at interpreting.

“What?” he inquired hoarsely.

“I hadn’t anticipated you finding that particular touch pleasurable,” responded Cas candidly, “Despite my knowledge of you I had expected…differently.”

A choked snort escaped from the peanut gallery over by the headboard and Dean found himself glaring over Castiel’s shoulder at his little brother and the archangel in his lap unsure exactly which one had made the noise.

“Shut up,” he snarled at them though his tone lacked any true venom.

“What’s the matter, kiddo? Not liking having the truth smack you in the face?” snickered Gabriel, “There’s no shame in it, y’know.”

As if to prove his point, Gabriel favored Sam with one last toe curling kiss before shifting from straddling the younger Winchester cowboy style to the same position in reverse. Dean watched the Adam’s apple in his brother’s throat bob as he was presented not only with Gabriel’s tight little ass but the sensitive span of flesh around and between the wide spread angel wings. He knew that look and Sam knew it too when their eyes met briefly before Sam focused his attention on the angel in his lap. Dean nudged at Castiel gently, coaxing the angel to roll onto his back so that he could watch as Sam’s long arms wrapped around the archangel from behind, one hand moving to wrap around Gabriel’s dick while the other cradled his balls, giving them a light but firm squeeze.

“Mmmmm, c’mon Sam, I know you can do better than that,” goaded the archangel.

He ended up just about eating his words as Sam bent him forward slightly, just enough so that he could run his tongue around the flesh at the base of Gabriel’s wings, his breath fanning against the sensitive skin. Gabriel exhaled a rapturous, long, low groan as Sam played his body with almost painfully observant mastery, bucking his hips up into the younger Winchester’s grip.

Castiel’s eyes widened and Dean didn’t miss the way his own angel swallowed hard watching the way Sam was teasing his older brother. He leaned in, letting his breath ghost against the pinked lobe of Castiel’s ear as he spoke in a low, rumbling rasp.

“Would you sound like that if I did that to you?” he queried.

Castiel bit at his lower lip and fought down the whimper that was choked in his throat as he imagined Dean’s wicked mouth working around his wings. He reached up and tugged the elder Winchester down for an almost brutal kiss that left both of their lips looking and feeling almost bruised from the intensity of it.

“That’s a yes,” rasped Dean, a slightly dopey grin curving his lips.

He urged Castiel to roll once more onto his opposite side so that the angel’s wings and the cream colored flesh of his back was bared to Dean’s hungry gaze. He took a cue from Sam and gave his angel a reach around before gently kissing his way down from Castiel’s ear, occasionally sucking small marks into the otherwise unblemished skin as he worked his way to the base of the angel’s wings. Castiel was so focused on watching what Sam was doing to Gabriel, the way the archangel’s face flushed brightly and his lips that normally spat out witty retorts were parted and slick with spit, that he didn’t realize Dean’s intent until his eyes practically rolled back in his skull and slammed shut. Pleasure coursed through his veins in waves and he couldn’t help the way he reached out for Gabriel in response, seeking the familiarity of his fellow brother to anchor him as Dean overloaded his senses. His fingers brushed against the archangel’s before entwining and clutching at him like a lifeline especially when Dean’s mouth began to explore further.

Dean groaned against Castiel’s skin, soaking up the downright ecstatic sounds he was wringing from deep inside the angel as his mouth traversed the sensitive flesh along the base of one wing then the other. He gave into the temptation to let his mouth wander further, remembering the way both angels had responded to having their wings touched as he traced the line of first one wing bone then the other with his tongue and lips. A thick, heady musk entwined with something sweet and rich that made Dean think of fresh baked apple pie assaulted his nose and he couldn’t resist the urge to bury his face in the mess of Castiel’s feathers to chase after it.

“God, Cas,” he breathed against the silken quills, “You…you drive me fuckin’ crazy like this.”

Sam let out a soft grunt of agreement considering the way he felt almost drunk on the taste and smell that he knew was pure Gabriel. He mouthed hungrily at the archangel’s flesh and resisted the urge to bite down on the delicate stretch of wing that arced from Gabriel’s back. He pulled his hand that had been fondling Gabriel’s balls away and buried it in the archangel’s feathers, gathering more of the oil they secreted in response to his touch and using it to slick his length before pressing the tip against Gabriel’s hole questioningly, wanting the archangel’s permission to take things further.

Gabriel’s fingers dug into the back of Castiel’s palm as he struggled to keep himself from simply melting into a gooey puddle in Sam’s arms. His hips rolled almost involuntarily, thrusting his dick into the firm vise of Sam’s fist and grinding back against the thick, hard length of Sam’s cock which was nudging against his hole.

“Yes, fuck yes, Sam,” he ground out, “Do it or I’ll screw you so hard you won’t be able to walk in the morning.”

“I’d like to see you…ngh…try,” choked out Sam in response, nearly gagging on the words when Gabriel pushed back against him.

He half expected the archangel to take up the challenge but Gabriel was too consumed with raw arousal from the way Sam had worked over his wings to play the heavenly powers card. His thumb brushed over the tip of the archangel’s cock, smearing the slickness there over the velvety flesh before bringing it not to his own lips but instead offering it to Dean who wrapped his lips around it and sucked eagerly. He muffled his thick groan against Gabriel’s neck and his lips curved into a wry smile when the archangel echoed him.

“You want that?” he inquired huskily against Gabriel’s ear, “Want my brother’s mouth on you? You won’t regret it if you do.”

He drew his thumb back, making Dean’s lips pop loudly before he resumed stroking the archangel’s dick. He bit his lip as he caught the hungry look on his brother’s face as well as Castiel’s, both of them already looking thoroughly debauched with their blown black lust filled eyes even though they’d barely gotten started. He collected more of Gabriel’s precome and brought it to his own lips, groaning at the sweetness of it even though he should’ve expected it with all the candy and other treats the archangel had a penchant for.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean licked his lips as he watched Sam pull his thumb away and he craned his neck to try and gauge what Castiel would think if he followed through on what Sam had been teasing the archangel with. 

“Want more of him,” he murmured, his voice a low, rolling rumble as he allowed his hands to caress Castiel’s wings lightly, “Want more of you too, want you both so fuckin’ bad…it’s so messed up but…”

He watched the angel’s gaze slide between Gabriel and himself thoughtfully before Castiel moved to sit up slowly, cautiously guiding his broad, tattered wings around as he moved to crawl across the short distance that separated him from Gabriel. He sucked in a breath as Cas’s hand joined Sam’s wrapped around Gabriel’s length and the angel’s lips brushed against his winged comrade’s parted ones. He noted the way Castiel’s lips moved though he couldn’t quite make out what was being said both because of how close Cas was to Gabriel as well as the fact that the angel was speaking in Enochian. Sam, on the other hand, must’ve been able to understand considering the downright despicably filthy look his brother shot his way over Gabriel’s shoulder.

Sam smirked and dragged his lips against the archangel’s shoulder blade as his gaze flicked between Dean still lying on his side and the way Castiel was whispering filthy thoughts to Gabriel in Enochian. His cock pulsed and he just about could’ve come just from listening to the angel’s gravelly tone telling his winged brother how hot it would be to watch Dean suck Gabriel’s dick while Cas worked Dean’s ass open enough to take not just one angel but two inside. His eyes shifted to study both the lengths that Cas and Gabriel’s vessels had been endowed with, mentally comparing them to his own which he was slowly easing inside the archangel’s ass while Gabriel was distracted with Castiel’s ideas. Once his brain felt sure that the real thing wouldn’t cause his brother harm, he allowed himself to fantasize about how his brother would look sandwiched between the two winged beings. He swallowed hard and couldn’t help the choked groan that escaped him considering he knew all too well the feeling of being buried inside Dean’s ass. His teeth grazed the nape of Gabriel’s neck before he lifted his head and reached out with his free hand to bury his fingers in the tousled strands of Cas’s hair, using his grip to draw the angel toward him and slanting his mouth against Castiel’s in a brutal kiss that was more like a battle of lips and tongue than the sweeter ones they’d exchanged on the floor. He could feel Gabriel’s moan vibrate through him from where his chest was pressed to the archangel’s back and he couldn’t help echoing the low, thick sound when he felt a third tongue and set of lips join the mix. His fingers dug into Castiel’s scalp as his mouth shifted back and forth between the two heavenly creatures, swapping spit and swallowing each other’s low sounds of pleasure.

Dean grit his teeth and felt his cock throb almost painfully as he watched his little brother maul the other two angels. Arousal spiked deep in his gut and he was torn between simply staying where he was and indulging his voyeuristic streak or joining in the fun and trying to find out what Cas had said that had revved both Sam and Gabriel’s engines. He licked at his lips and slowly pushed up from where he’d been lounging on the mattress, slowly crawling over to join his three lovers and adding his own lips to the mix, not caring whose lips he was kissing as long as he could feel the warm press of flesh against flesh, tongue sliding against tongue. A low, sighing moan escaped him as he felt one set of lips move to trail kisses down his throat and his own wound up finding their way from kissing two to just one painfully familiar set of lips. He felt long fingers comb back through his hair and he groaned into his brother’s mouth as they kissed over Gabriel’s shoulder.

Gabriel’s arms slid around the hunter kneeling in front of him, guiding Dean’s body to nestle between himself and Castiel once again. He moaned against the slightly stubbled and scarred flesh of Dean’s throat when he felt Castiel’s fingers rather than Sam’s burrowing into his wings and fought the urge to bring them forward to envelope both the elder Winchester and Cas. He craved the ecstasy he’d felt earlier when Castiel’s wings had come in contact with his own but he wanted to make sure their new lovers were sated and satisfied first. He lifted his head from showering attention on Dean’s throat and ended up swallowing hard as he got a face full of kissing Winchesters.

“Damn, that’s hotter than I would’ve expected,” he drawled, relishing the sight and sound of the brothers expressing that messed up co-dependence they were so famous for.

Sam’s cheeks flushed warmly at Gabriel’s arousing praise and his lips quirked just slightly but not enough to break his lips away from the way Dean seemed determined to devour his mouth. He shifted his grip on the archangel’s dick so that his long fingers could wrap around Dean’s as well, stroking the two of them together and savoring the low moans and grunts from his brother’s throat that were muffled between them. He almost didn’t want to come up for air but the way Gabriel’s ass squeezed around him in response to the friction of his length against Dean’s had Sam sucking in a breath, his lips sliding slightly away from his big brother’s. He groaned as he felt another set of lips pick up where they’d left off and tilted his head slightly to the side, giving Gabriel better access to his throat and especially his ear which the archangel nibbled at gleefully before teasing along the edge of the lobe with his tongue.

“Tell ‘im, Sammy,” rasped Gabriel against the younger Winchester’s ear, “Tell him what Cas said, I know you understood every word.”

Sam swallowed hard and forced his eyes open to gaze at the lust blown green ones in front of him as he tried to find the guts to share Castiel’s fantasy with Dean.

“They…uh…they wanna…fuck,” he started then trailed off as Gabriel purposefully ground back against his length.

Dean scowled weakly at Sam, nipping at his little brother’s jaw then his lower lip as payback for withholding information from him. He thrust lightly against Sam’s fist and Gabriel’s cock hoping that his brother’s brain would come back online long enough for him to finish what he’d been about to say. Instead he wound up sucking in a breath, his whole body going tight as he felt Cas’s oil slicked fingers brushing against his hole once again.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” whispered Castiel against Dean’s ear.

Dean’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed, nerves suddenly swamping him despite the fact that the angel wasn’t the first nor would he likely be the last to touch him there. His eyes sought out his brother’s, the warm hazel gaze despite being hazy with passion and pleasure reassuring him even though he felt somewhat out of his depth.

“Don’t…don’t stop,” he rasped, his body shuddering at the intimate contact.

Sam eased his grip on his brother’s hair and moved instead to lace the fingers of that hand with Dean’s, squeezing his brother’s hand reassuringly.

“They both want you,” he rasped hoarsely, watching Dean’s eyes go wide before heat flared in their emerald depths, “They both want inside you.”

“Mmmmm, and unlike my little brother there, I wouldn’t mind getting more than just oil on my junk,” added Gabriel with a sly smirk that helped to break some of the tension between the four of them.

Dean’s own lips quirked into a somewhat sheepish yet knowing smirk before he tugged the lower one between his teeth in an almost nervous come hither encouragement. He nipped at the pad of Gabriel’s thumb when the archangel brought it up to trace his lips then wrapped them around it and suckled, a teasing precursor to what he intended to do next. He focused on Gabriel and the mischievous twinkle in the archangel’s golden gaze as he drew his mouth back and slanted his lips against Gabriel’s instead, determined to draw things out and take his time. He welcomed the soft moan that escaped Gabriel’s throat and answered with one of his own when he felt Castiel massaging and tracing the rim of his hole to coax it into relaxing for him. He thrust against the fist that Sam still had clamped around his cock and Gabriel’s lightly as he plundered the archangel’s mouth the same way he had Sam’s before finally tearing his mouth away. He trailed nip kisses down along Gabriel’s chin and jaw then worked his way down the archangel’s throat, sucking an almost possessive mark over where Gabriel’s pulse throbbed.

Gabriel’s head tipped back against Sam’s chest and his eyes were squeezed tight shut as he felt Dean’s mouth begin to work its way southward. He groaned thickly and his hips rolled between the two Winchesters, thrusting into Sam’s fist before grinding back against the dick buried in his ass. He pulled one of his arms from where it’d been wrapped around Dean and burrowed his fingers into the surprisingly soft spikes of the hunter’s muddy colored hair, using his hold to coax Dean’s mouth lower toward his goal.

Castiel watched Dean with Gabriel intently, desire twisting his gut into knots as he tried to take his time readying Dean’s ass. He was eager to slide inside the hunter, had been fantasizing about it since they’d all fallen into bed together but his fear of causing Dean even the slightest amount of pain held him back. His fingers traced around the taut muscle and he could feel Dean clench in response which made him even more uncertain that the elder Winchester could actually handle having Cas inside him let alone both angels. His gaze shifted from watching Dean to meeting Gabriel’s gaze as Dean’s mouth shifted lower along the archangel’s lithe body. He could see the confusion written on his brother’s face followed quickly by understanding as Gabriel smiled and reached out with his free hand for Castiel’s much like Sam had done for Dean. He felt his worry ease when Gabriel squeezed his hand and he leaned across Dean’s body to steal a quick kiss before drawing back slightly and sliding his fingers free of the archangel’s. He dipped his head to press soft kisses against the broad blades of Dean’s shoulders, his mind briefly picturing how they would’ve looked with a set of golden wings much like Gabriel’s should be arcing from them. He shook that picture away quickly considering though it would have been Dean’s body it wouldn’t have been the hunter he’d grown to care for so much wearing that bright mantle of feathers. He sighed against Dean’s back, kissing away the droplets of sweat that beaded up on his flesh as his body followed the hunter’s descent along Gabriel’s body.

Dean’s cock slid from Sam’s grip as his brother followed Gabriel’s encouragement and began to kiss his way down the archangel’s chest. Sam’s fingers released their grip on Dean’s hand as well, lifting that hand to help his brother tease Gabriel’s nipples then lingering and fondling the pebbled flesh even after Dean had moved on. He groaned thickly when he felt Gabriel’s hips grind back against him and buried his face against the archangel’s throat pressing hot, open mouthed kisses along the sensitive flesh.

“Next time we do this…” he rasped hoarsely against Gabriel’s ear before trailing off into a choked moan due to Gabriel’s ass squeezing him like a hot vise.

Gabriel shuddered and his wings flexed at the idea of there being a next time for something like this especially when he felt Dean’s mouth growing closer to his dick. He’d never in a million years expected to be in this sort of position with the Winchester brothers or Castiel, not with everything he’d done but then considering the sins the boys themselves had borne he supposed all was forgiven. His lips parted to respond to Sam only for him to wind up moaning desirously as the warm, moist lusciousness of Dean’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock and sucked at it like it was a straw buried in an apple pie shake. He had to refrain from digging his fingers into the hunter’s scalp for fear of hurting the human and his eyes just about rolled back in his head as he fought the urge to simply fuck Dean’s mouth.

“Fuck, Dean…fuck, yeah…” he panted.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean groaned and his lips quirked into as much of a smirk as Gabriel’s length would allow as he listened to the sounds the archangel was making above him. He nudged Sam’s hand out of the way, replacing it with his own as he swallowed Gabriel down further, lapping up the sweet precome and feeling grateful for the archangel’s penchant for all things sugary. His hips writhed and his own unattended dick pulsed needily as he felt Castiel’s body shift to blanket his own, the angel’s hard length brushing against his ass. He wanted more, wanted to feel Cas fill him up and let out a growl when the angel simply continued to toy with his hole.

Castiel took a hint from the low frustrated sounds Dean was making and the way the hunter kept shifting beneath him and picked up his pace. He followed the line of Dean’s spine with his lips, inhaling the familiar scents of sweat and smoke, grease and gun oil that lingered on Dean’s body long beyond when the hunter believed them to be scrubbed away. He paused when he reached the base of Dean’s spine and the apex of where his ass cleaved into the firm cheeks that he’d been squeezing earlier. He swallowed hard and found it surprising how something as small as the tight pucker nestled in between those cheeks could be so intimidating to a being as powerful as he was. The angel glanced up at Gabriel, seeking guidance despite the way the archangel seemed to be lost in the pleasure both Winchester’s were providing.

“Lick him, Cas,” responded Sam, his voice a low, smoky rumble from over Gabriel’s shoulder, “Use your tongue with your fingers.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide as his gaze shifted from Gabriel to Sam and then flicked between Sam’s face and Dean’s ass. He yielded to the younger hunter’s intimate knowledge of such things and dipped his head, tentatively dragging his tongue over the flesh that thus far had refused to yield to his more gentle assaults. He half expected Dean to pull away, to retreat in the face of allowing Castiel this level of intimacy despite the way he’d allowed the hunter to touch his wings. Instead he was pleasantly surprised by the way Dean seemed to push back seeking more, his frustrated growls replaced by softly grunted moans. He used his palms on Dean’s ass to spread the firm muscles further giving him better access to the taut pucker which he began to lave his tongue against, sucking at the tender rim between licks.

Sam found himself mesmerized by the tableau playing out in front of him as he watched from over Gabriel’s shoulder. Castiel’s mussed dark hair was about the only part of the angel’s head he could see with the way Cas’s mouth was going to town working Dean open. He could tell his brother was enjoying every minute of it too with the way Dean’s hips kept shifting and the low throaty moans that kept escaping his mouth despite the way his lips were wrapped around Gabriel’s dick. Sam’s own hips rocked up slowly, thrusting languidly into Gabriel’s tight ass, fighting the urge to rush things along especially considering Castiel was still kind of finding his way when it came to sex. His hands smoothed over Gabriel’s chest, occasionally toying with one or both of his nipples then ventured lower to brush against Dean’s spit slick lips. He groaned when his brother drew one of his wandering digits in alongside Gabriel’s cock and his cock throbbed, his precome joining the slick oil from Gabriel’s wings inside the archangel. His other hand moved to cover the one the archangel had buried in Dean’s hair, his fingers entwining with Gabriel’s and clinging as he pressed his mouth against the archangel’s temple.

“So fuckin’ hot,” he murmured, “All of it…of us…fuck…”

A low hum of agreement slipped past Gabriel’s lips as he reached back with his free hand to bury his fingers in Sam’s long locks. He craned his head back and to the side, using his grip to drag the younger hunter’s mouth to his own at least briefly for a messy, heated kiss. He broke away from the kiss with a frustrated grunt, his attention turning to the Winchester in front of him rather than the one behind him when he felt the warmth of Dean’s mouth pull off his dick. His lips parted to demand the hunter get back to sucking until his eyes met Dean’s vivid green ones which seemed to sparkle mischievously before the hunter dipped his head once more. He sucked in a breath and his head thunked back against Sam’s chest hard as his eyes slammed shut with pleasure from the way Dean’s mouth had found its way lower. He could feel Sam’s low groan reverberate through his body and the way the younger Winchester’s thrusts stuttered when Dean’s tongue danced between Gabriel’s rim and Sam’s length especially when Sam pulled almost completely out.

“Fuck, kiddo,” he breathed and ended up chuckling hoarsely when Sam echoed his sentiment.

Dean moved his hand from stroking Gabriel and lifted it instead to grip the archangel’s bony hip. He propped himself on his elbows so that he could get a better grip on the winged lover in front of him, digging his fingers into the pale, unmarked flesh hard enough to bruise as he pressed Gabriel more firmly against Sam. He mouthed and licked and nipped at the tender flesh where his brother and the archangel were joined together, chasing after the two of them just as voraciously as he could feel Cas licking and suckling at him. He moaned thickly against Gabriel’s taint when he felt Castiel finally get up the nerve to press a finger inside along with his tongue and his toes curled when he felt another quickly move to join the party, stretching him and sending shivers through his body.

“More,” he ground out between licks, “More, Cas…”

Castiel groaned against the hunter’s warm flesh as he listened to Dean’s gravelly demands for more. He drew his head back, licking at his lips as his gaze fell upon the spit slick skin and his fingers sliding in and out of Dean’s hole. He could feel the muscles clenching around the digits with each stroke and worried whether or not the elder Winchester would really be able to take both his length and Gabriel’s despite his best efforts. He spread his fingers, trying to coax the taut ring into widening further and in the process brushed against a spot that had the hunter in front of him nearly jumping out of his skin.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and fought to muffle an undignified whimper of pleasure against his lovers’ flesh when Castiel’s fingers nailed his prostate by accident. His fingers flexed and if he’d had either angel’s strength he likely would have broken Gabriel’s skin with the way he’d dug in to try and ground himself from the pleasure that sparked its way up his spine.

“Atta boy, little brother,” teased Gabriel, “Keep doing that.”

“Bastard,” growled Dean, his voice muffled by still being sandwiched between Gabriel’s legs.

Sam quirked his lips in a pleased little smirky smile as he savored the fact that his big brother was finally getting a taste of his own medicine for a change and at the hands of Castiel, his innocent angel, no less. He drew his hand back from covering the one Gabriel had buried in Dean’s hair and caressed the archangel’s wings, his fingers finding their way between the mottled plumes to the down deep within and the oil that he sought. He nuzzled at the tender spot behind Gabriel’s ear as the archangel writhed in his lap then withdrew his now oil coated hand from Gabriel’s wing and wrapped it around the archangel’s length. He stroked his winged lover, slicking Gabriel’s dick with more than just his brother’s spit in preparation for when Cas was done stretching Dean’s ass.

Gabriel sucked in a breath and his eyes slipped shut when he felt Sam’s fingers burrowing between his feathers and massaging against the base of the long quills. His whole body thrummed with pleasure from all sides and he exhaled a long groan when he felt the oversized hunter’s fist wrap around his dick again. He cracked one eye open to check on Cas’s progress with Dean, beginning to lose patience despite the stamina provided to him by his somewhat recovered grace especially when he noticed how much the elder Winchester was squirming between them.

“Enough, Castiel,” he ground out, “Enough, he’s ready.”

“More than,” snickered Sam, his breath ghosting distractingly against Gabriel’s ear.

Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he gulped at the pictures Sam’s words painted in his brain as to just how well the younger Winchester knew that just from the sounds Dean was making. He licked at his lips and wondered if after tonight he’d be granted an even closer front row seat to that particular show. He wasn’t oblivious to what the boys had gotten up to occasionally in their off hours before he’d made his presence known years ago but it was one thing to be a peeping tom and quite another to be an invited guest. He groaned and leaned forward slightly as Sam mouthed at the nape of his neck and lower, coming teasingly close to his wing muscles then retreating before he could truly enjoy the attention. He made little effort to hide his frustration at Sam’s teasing, his wings flexing in an attempt to swat the younger Winchester, only to be rewarded with the sound of Sam’s low, rumbling chuckle. He dragged his focus away from the hunter behind him and shifted his attention instead to the hunter in front of him who was up on his knees, green eyes darkened and blown wide with desire thanks to Castiel.

Castiel was reluctant to withdraw from the way he’d been preparing Dean once he’d realized the sheer pleasure that radiated through the hunter from the way he was stroking over Dean’s prostate. He’d found himself leaning in once again to lap around and between his thrusting fingers, unable to resist the scent and taste of Dean’s aroused flesh. He’d even allowed his mouth to follow the elder Winchester’s example and wander lower to tease the sensitive flesh between Dean’s hole and the taut skin of his balls. The sounds that’d fallen from the hunter’s lips had given him confidence and amplified his desire to where all his thoughts seemed consumed with only Dean’s pleasure, forgetting even about his brother and Sam until Gabriel had demanded that he stop. He soon understood why as he withdrew his fingers and allowed Dean to finally rise from where his head had been buried between Gabriel’s legs. His grace allowed him to perceive the thundering pulse that throbbed both within Dean’s throat and along the hunter’s length as well as the way Dean was panting heavily as though he’d been racing away from danger thanks to Cas’s efforts. He caught Gabriel’s golden gaze over the elder Winchester’s shoulder and moved in closer to Dean, nestling his body against his lover and drawing his wings in protectively close to stroke against Dean’s freckled feverish skin.

“Dean…” he murmured softly, brushing his lips against the soft skin where the hunter’s throat curved to join with the broad blade of his shoulder.

His tender utterance was part inquiry, part reverent prayer especially as his arms slid around to embrace the elder Winchester the same way his wings almost were.

Dean shivered, goosebumps breaking out along his sensitized skin at the brush of Castiel’s feathers against his body. He leaned back into the angel’s embrace, his whole body feeling strung tight and craving more of the touch he’d been receiving. His own hands rose to cover Cas’s, guiding one down to wrap around his leaking cock that’d been neglected for so long. He directed Castiel’s other hand back behind him to wrap around the length that was now nestled teasingly against the crack of Dean’s ass, helping guide the angel to line the tip up with his hole much like Gabriel had done with Sam’s dick.

“Do it, Cas,” he rasped, “Fuck me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Though Castiel disagreed with Dean’s choice of words, he tucked his lower lip between his teeth and buried his face against the crook of the hunter’s throat as he wrested his hand that’d wrapped around his own dick from Dean’s grip. He exhaled a choked off moan as he shifted his hips and began the slow press inside Dean’s hole which seemed to clutch at every inch as he slid inside the elder Winchester. He just about froze when he was halfway inside due to the way Dean seemed to clamp down around him as though his body had decided to countermand his words before the hunter finally relaxed and allowed him to bottom out, his chest pressing snugly against Dean’s sweat slick back. He remained like that for what felt like an eternity; almost terrified to pull away for fear that his effort would be all in vain. Instead he focused his attention on stroking the length of Dean’s cock, trying to recall the way he’d seen the elder Winchester touching himself when he believed that the angel wasn’t looking.

Dean inhaled sharply as he felt Cas ease past the first ring of muscles that the angel had loosened so thoroughly only to be met by the burn and stretch of the muscles beyond that point that weren’t used to the intrusion. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax so that Castiel wouldn’t pull out or worry that he’d hurt him. He inhaled and exhaled slowly and his lips curved into a wry smile as he felt the familiar weight of his brother’s hand squeezing his thigh and massaging the taut muscle. He groaned as he felt the burning sensation ebb in favor of pleasure and felt his body sink back more fully into Cas’s lap, burying the angel’s dick to the hilt in his ass. He could feel Castiel’s body trembling with the effort to hold back from going further once the angel’s front was pressed against his back and his lips parted to reassure Cas that everything was alright only for the feel of the angel’s soft, smooth palm stroking his dick to steal all his words away.

It took every ounce of control that Gabriel had not to pounce on Dean and Castiel as he’d watched his little feathered brother slide deep inside the elder Winchester especially with the way Cas had his wings up and draped around the two of them. His hips rocked languidly between Sam’s fist and dick, taking his sweet time while waiting for his chance to slide in alongside Cas to give Dean a mind blowing good time. He licked his lips as he watched Castiel stroke Dean’s cock and noted the way Sam’s hand was still kneading gently at his big brother’s thigh. He took advantage of the way both baby bros seemed to be focused on Dean and his pleasure to pull off of Sam’s lap despite the younger Winchester’s weak protest and eased forward to take the tip of Dean’s dick in his mouth to repay the favor the hunter had given him earlier.

Sam barely realized what Gabriel was up to before the archangel had pulled off of his dick and had tackled Dean instead. He couldn’t help the small bereft whimper that broke past his lips but his disappointment was short lived as he watched Gabriel’s lips wrap around his brother’s dick. He gave the archangel a quick, dirty swat on the ass that had the tricky bastard’s wings and ass jerking before he moved to draw his long legs out from beneath the messy sandwich that was being built in front of him. Rather than attempt to slide back home inside Gabriel’s ass, Sam opted to sidle up beside Dean, cupping his brother’s slightly slack jaw and drawing him in for a slow, passionate kiss. He groaned as he caught hints of his own musky taste along with the sweetness he knew was from Gabriel on his tongue before he shifted his lips from Dean’s to Cas’s.

“Always knew…so hot together…” he panted between kissing his brother and the angel that’d brought them both back from the depths of hell.

Castiel drew his wings back slightly, giving Sam room to join him and Dean and moaning softly as he watched the brothers kiss before getting a taste of Sam himself. He brought his wings back up, letting the tapered feathers brush against Sam’s back and smirking at the sharp inhale of breath it drew from the younger Winchester. He found himself torn between kissing Sam and peppering Dean’s freckled flesh with soft kisses and love bites, relishing the soft almost keening sounds Gabriel was drawing from Dean’s lips all the while. He eased his hand away from Dean’s length giving the archangel more room to work and instead found his fingers burying themselves in the softness of his own brother’s hair and teasing along the nape of his neck. His gaze briefly met Gabriel’s over Dean’s shoulder and Cas found himself swallowing hard at the sight of the archangel’s lips wrapped around the hunter’s cock. He ended up quickly pulling his hand back away from his brother and cinching it around the base of Dean’s dick once more as he felt the first ripples of what he knew could only be the hunter’s release brushing against his weakened grace.

“Don’t make him come, Gabriel,” he warned, “Not yet…”

Dean scowled weakly at all three of his lovers but most especially Gabriel as he watched the archangel pull his mouth away.

“Fuckin’ teases, every last one of you,” he huffed out.

Sam couldn’t help the low chuckle that escaped him as he leaned against his big brother’s shoulder even though it earned him another glare from Dean’s lust glazed eyes. He brushed his lips against Dean’s consolingly before Castiel nudged him out of the way then turned his attention to Gabriel who was delving deeper between Dean’s legs rather than retreating.

“Have faith, Dean,” murmured Cas between tender kisses, “What Gabriel and I are capable of…it will be worth the wait, you’ll see.”

Dean groaned against Castiel’s lips, wishing he could speed things along with the way Cas was murmuring heated promises into his mouth. He jerked at the first brush of Gabriel’s mouth against the same tender flesh that was stretched wide by Castiel’s length then found himself reaching out to grab at whatever bits of the archangel he could touch as that teasing tongue began working its magic on his rim.

“Gabe…fuck…fuckin’ angels…” he panted.

He could feel Gabriel’s snicker as the archangel’s warm breath ghosted against his spit slick skin and he found himself arching toward that warm, moist touch as much as pushing back against Castiel.

Sam left a trail of open mouthed kisses along the line of his brother’s shoulder as he watched the two angels slowly but surely work on shredding Dean’s control again. He found himself studying their positions and tried to figure out how Gabriel planned on easing inside along Castiel with the way Dean was spooned so tightly against the angel behind him.

“Cas…” he rasped, waiting until the angel’s midnight blue gaze met his own, “Lay back…”

Castiel’s brow furrowed, not quite hearing Sam’s instruction at first over the way his pulse was pounding in his ears. He blinked a couple of times then slowly uncurled his legs and wrapped his arms tightly around Dean before allowing himself to simply fall back against the soft mattress, wings sprawling wide and draping off the bed with dark feathers scattering to the floor.

Dean grunted as Castiel tugged him back with him, his skin smacking loudly against the angel’s and his head likely would’ve nailed Cas right in the jaw if Sam hadn’t moved to cushion him. He sighed with relief then groaned as he felt the angel shift beneath him, their new position allowing Castiel’s dick to hone in more easily on his prostate.

“Fuck,” muttered Gabriel, staring hungrily at the joining he’d just been licking at that was now blatantly on display.

He reached down to give his own dick a good stroke and squeeze before glancing toward Sam who was crawling his way across the mattress toward him. He waited till the younger Winchester was beside him again before catching Sam’s lips with his own, licking his way into the young hunter’s mouth and swapping the taste of all their lovers between them. His fingers wound their way into the chestnut strands of Sam’s hair, tugging the hunter down with him between their brothers’ sprawled legs. He used that hold to guide Sam’s mouth from kissing him to helping him lick and suckle at the spasming rim of Dean’s hole and the tender flesh of Cas’s balls nestled against it making both men squirm delightfully and moan wantonly. 

Sam groaned against Gabriel’s lips and felt his own cock throb heatedly as kissing turned into driving Dean and Castiel crazy with their mouths. He shifted to drape one of his long legs over Gabriel’s, drawing the archangel in closer so that he could wrap his hand around them both and stroke slowly while they lapped at Dean and Castiel.

“Wanna fuck you again,” he breathed, remembering how it had felt being buried inside the archangel.

Gabriel bit back what he would deny for eternity was a needy whimper and felt his own ass clench the same way Dean’s was against his lips. He pulled his mouth away and instead nudged the tip of a finger up against the stretched and spit slick opening, pushing just that little bit inside to coax it into giving enough so that he could join Castiel in screwing Dean senseless. He groaned as he felt Sam’s tongue slide against his questing digit and heard the hunter above him echo it just before the taut muscle relaxed and allowed him to squeeze in just a little further.

“Hurry, Gabriel,” panted Castiel.

The feeling of both the archangel’s mouth and Sam’s at once had been intense enough especially with the way Dean’s ass had been clenching around his length but the feel of Gabriel’s finger slipping in alongside his cock had even Cas’s stamina pushed to its limits.

“Patience, brother,” snickered Gabriel.

He dragged his tongue up from the velvety flesh of Cas’s balls all the way along over Dean’s hole and taint, pausing briefly to suckle at the hunter’s balls before tracing the line up the underside of Dean’s cock. He moaned as he wrapped his lips around the head of Dean’s dick again, teasing the tiny slit with the tip of his tongue before drawing back with a loud pop and ogling the debauched picture that his brother and the Righteous Man made together. He glanced back at Sam who was still lying on his side with his lips perilously close to Gabriel’s crotch now that the archangel was sitting up. He swallowed hard as his eyes met Sam’s wicked hazel ones and his head tipped back as his length disappeared between the younger hunter’s lips. He clutched at Sam’s scalp with one hand, fingers tugging at the light brown strands and drawing low groans from the hunter’s throat that vibrated through his body while the fingers of his other hand worked their way in alongside the first one he’d slipped inside Dean, stretching the elder Winchester more and more until he felt safe withdrawing.

“Gonna…gonna have to…guh…Sam…Sammy,” he panted, trying to pull Sam’s mouth off his cock.

He leaned into the v of Dean’s legs, his now free hand stretching to brush against the elder hunter’s nipples as he fought the urge to lose himself in simply fucking Sam’s mouth instead of Dean’s ass.

“M’not the only one with a dangerous mouth,” ground out Dean, arching into Gabriel’s touch before sinking back against Cas.

Gabriel groaned in agreement and pressed a hot open mouthed kiss against the hunter’s sweat slick flesh before finally managing to pry himself away from Sam’s sinful lips. He dragged the younger hunter up just enough to be face to face once more and crushed his mouth against Sam’s hungrily, pouring every ounce of lust and need and want into that meeting of lips. By the time they both parted for air, Sam’s lips were so red that Gabriel worried he’d hurt the younger Winchester until those same lips curved into an almost drunken grin.

“Couldn’t resist,” slurred Sam.

“Almost let you…” responded Gabriel, his voice trailing off as his gaze wandered back to Dean and Castiel.

He licked his lips as he eyed Dean’s cock and the way Castiel was stroking the elder hunter slowly, making his hips roll between thrusting up into the angel’s fist and grinding back against Cas’s dick. Visions of the four of them lounging in bed and lazily sucking each other off danced in his head for a moment before he stashed that fantasy away for another day. 

_‘Assuming there is another day,’_ muttered a voice in the back of his head that Gabriel shoved away just as hastily.

He flexed his wings, brushing his feathers against his lovers and allowed his honeyed gaze to wander from one to another. No matter what doubts crept into his psyche, he had a strong feeling that what was happening between them wasn’t exactly something that’d be able to be locked away, not for long at least, that ship had sailed a couple blow jobs and a handful of kisses ago. The metaphorical genie was out of the bottle and as his gaze met Castiel’s he braced himself for what the fallout would be once the high of rubbing bodies together faded. He shivered and felt his worries ease when his brother’s feathers brushed against his own once more. The contact was far briefer than he would’ve liked and it took a lot of effort not to simply chase after Cas’s wings with his own but the quick shot of arousal had helped to drown out the overly thinky thoughts that’d been messing with his head. He groaned when he felt broad, warm palms pressing against his hips as well, the long fingers digging in firmly but not roughly as Sam moved to settle behind him again. His head tipped back and his eyelids drifted halfway shut as he felt the light caress of the younger Winchester’s lips against the unblemished skin of his shoulder and throat, working its way up to his ear.

“Stay with us,” whispered Sam, drawing Gabriel’s ear lobe in between his lips before letting it go with a soft pop, “Stay with us, Gabe.”

The archangel shuddered at the weight he could sense behind the younger hunter’s words and he found himself reaching back and twisting his head, desperate to catch those lips in a deep, soulful kiss only to wind up with a haphazard mashing of mouths. Sam seemed to understand though if the low chuckle and groan that escaped his throat was anything to go by as well as the way one of Sam’s hands came up to cup Gabriel’s cheek. He felt the young Winchester’s other hand slide forward along the curve of his hip, tracing the line of his groin before wrapping around his cock and stroking him slowly, almost in time with the way Castiel was stroking Dean. He moaned against Sam’s lips as he felt the tip brush against the slick rim of Dean’s ass and whatever resistance he’d been clinging to up until that moment snapped as he withdrew his fingers from the elder hunter. He knew he shouldn’t tap into his weakened grace to help ease inside of Dean alongside Cas but his patience had reached its breaking point.

Dean braced for pain when he felt Gabriel’s fingers withdraw then was pleasantly surprised by the warm tingling brush of what felt like the archangel’s fingers around his rim before the slightly stretched feeling returned. His eyes opened just enough to watch his little brother guide the archangel’s dick inside him as Gabriel pressed forward slowly. He could feel Cas suck in a breath beneath him and the angel’s grip on his cock tightened almost to the point of genuinely painful.

“Cas…” he panted.

Castiel realized what Gabriel had done when he felt the warm tickle of the archangel’s grace flow through both his vessel and Dean’s just before Gabriel had begun to ease inside. He recalled the dirty talk he’d heard in some of the movies Dean liked to watch, how they’d spoken rapturously about how tight their partner was and now he finally understood it with the way it felt to have Gabriel’s dick pressed so snugly against his own and both of them clutched tightly within Dean’s body. He almost didn’t want Gabriel to move, almost didn’t dare move himself for fear of either causing Dean pain and discomfort or losing the feeling that reminded him so much of the mingling of grace that he’d shared with the rest of the Host eons ago. He didn’t register that he was causing Dean pain until he heard the strained sound of the elder hunter’s voice when he panted the nickname he’d given Castiel years ago. He eased his grip cautiously while allowing his other hand to wander down between them, wanting to feel the stretched taut muscles that were spasming around himself and Gabriel.

“So tight, Dean,” he rasped, not caring how cliché he sounded, “He’s so tight, Gabriel.”

His cheeks still flushed when his words were met with various low chuckles from both Winchesters and his own winged kin. His embarrassment abated somewhat though when his blue eyes found both the sultry hazel ones visible over Gabriel’s shoulder and the gleaming almost golden ones that danced with mirth and mischief from the Trickster himself.

“Been teaching my brother a thing or two, huh, kiddo?” teased Gabriel affectionately, his hand moving to smooth lightly against Dean’s hip and abdomen, “You good, Dean?”

Dean swallowed hard and focused on steadying his breathing as his body adjusted to being far more filled than he’d ever been. His own gaze found its way to first his brother’s, who was taking in the whole scene avidly, then Gabriel’s who was eyeing him questioningly with more concern than he ever would have expected from the archangel. He lifted a hand and brought it to rest on top of the one that Gabriel was caressing him with, allowing his fingers to entwine with the heavenly herald’s.

“I’m good,” he responded hoarsely.

Sam buried his face against Gabriel’s throat to hide the slow exhale of relief he made when he realized that Dean was okay, that he wasn’t hurting, that Gabriel had made sure of it despite his weakened state. The mere fact that Gabriel gave enough of a damn to ease things between them blew Sam away considering everything they’d been through over the years with the archangel turned Trickster. Despite his big brother’s reassurance, Sam was surprised when Gabriel chose to remain still rather than giving into the arousal that he knew had to be just about tearing the winged bastard to pieces inside. He lifted his head and licked at his lips then brought his hand that he had been using to help guide Gabriel into his brother’s body up to brush against the dark line of the archangel’s wing that was starting to look far more golden than inky black after the last little love tap he’d exchanged with Cas.

“What are you waiting for?” he rasped against the archangel’s ear.

Gabriel’s lips curved into one of his trademark smirks and he winked at the pair below him before craning his neck to glance back at the moose sized hunk behind him.

“You,” he responded, “Thought you wanted in me, big guy.”

As if to emphasize the point and entice the bull that was Sam Winchester, he wriggled his ass provocatively which only served to drag his cock against Castiel’s and draw low moans from both the angel and the human lying beneath him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam groaned thickly at the feel of Gabriel’s warm, willing body writhing between him and Dean. His cock slipped along the crack of the archangel’s ass and he moved his hands back to Gabriel’s hips to force the lithe, lean frame to still long enough for him to line himself back up with the stretched hole he’d vacated earlier. His eyes slid shut as he pressed inside the tight clutch of the archangel’s body once more and his whole body shuddered with the struggle not to simply come right there and then. He leaned his head against the back of Gabriel’s, his nose wrinkling slightly at the faint scent of spun sugar and ozone that clung to the archangel’s hair. He drew his head back slightly and buried his face against the curve where Gabriel’s throat and shoulder met, nuzzling along his collarbone where the deep musky scent that rolled off the archangel’s wings was more prevalent. His lips curved in a small smile as he felt Gabriel shiver from the brush of his breath against his sensitized skin, relishing the way he was able to affect someone, something, as powerful as an archangel with something so small and subtle. He drew back slowly, teasingly, wanting to pry every bit of pleasurably agonized sound from Gabriel’s lips that he could in that one moment. His return thrust though was brutally fast by comparison, his body slamming into the archangel full force and grinding Gabriel up against Castiel and Dean.

Gabriel arched back toward Sam, trying to keep the younger hunter inside him for as long as he could even though it meant pulling away slightly from Dean and Castiel. He couldn’t help the grunted cry that broke from his lips when Sam hammered home once more, driving deep inside and grinding against his prostate while pressing him deep inside Dean in the process. It slowly became a chain reaction, Gabriel withdrawing to chase Sam only for the younger Winchester to pound him right back into place against Dean and Castiel. His head lolled from side to side as pleasure swamped him and he only just barely registered when Cas began trying to move in return, thrusting up into Dean and driving the elder hunter up against Gabriel in the process. He cracked his eyes open and caught a glimpse of Dean’s face, the older Winchester’s jaw slightly slack as he panted through the twist of pain and pleasure that went along with having two angels buried in his ass. He found himself reaching out to brush his fingers against those spit slick, sensual lips, moaning softly when Dean tried to suckle at them. His lips curved in an almost drunken smile as his eyes met Dean’s passion glazed green, feeling a bit like they were the meat and cheese in this particular sandwich as their bodies ground against each other. He reached back with his other hand for Sam, curving his arm up so that his hand was buried once more in those muddy waves, fingers clutching at the younger hunter’s scalp while Sam’s mouth left love bites along his flesh.

Soft moans and grunts fell from Dean’s lips like water from a shower as his lovers pounded into his body from both sides. His head lolled back against Cas’s at first then lifted up to chase after Gabriel’s fingers when they brushed against his lips. He lifted his hand even though it felt like he was treading water and wrapped his fingers around the archangel’s wrist, keeping Gabriel’s hand within reach then lifting his head enough to suckle at the long, slender digits like he’d done earlier. He watched the archangel’s eyelids flutter and allowed his own to gradually slide shut as he fellated Gabriel’s fingers, savoring the feeling of being filled from seemingly every possible angle. He could feel Castiel’s hand stroking him still, alternating between slow, lazy slides that seemed to drag out every ounce of pleasure followed by quick jacks that pushed him ever closer to that looming precipice of climax that he was eager to go hurtling off of. Every one of his senses seemed heightened and dulled at the same time making him able to pick out whose grunts were whose even though he couldn’t seem to focus his gaze on anyone or anything for any length of time without his eyelids slamming shut from the latest onslaught of pleasure rolling up his spine.

Castiel panted heavily against Dean’s ear as the combined weight of Sam and Gabriel served to drive Dean down onto him each time they thrust forward. His own hips rocked upward somewhat futilely, grinding his length against Gabriel’s and pressing deep inside the hunter that he had fallen for in more ways than one. He kept his wings far from his lovers, especially Gabriel, not needing the overload to his synapses on top of the tight squeeze of Dean’s ass around him. He stroked Dean’s length gently but firmly, doing his best to mimic what he’d seen the elder hunter do more than once. He, like Gabriel, wanted to drag things out just long enough to bring Dean and Sam to climax first before seeing to their own pleasure. He remembered how it’d felt when his wings had touched Gabriel’s this last time and he stole a glimpse of the way the archangel’s wings seemed to be recovering with each mingling of grace when he cracked his eyes open briefly. He had a feeling that Gabriel had the same plan in mind considering the way the archangel seemed to be keeping his wings aloft as well, recognizing that if they allowed themselves that final communion of grace that they’d be reduced to shuddering ecstatic heaps and leave their lovers high and dry. It didn’t stop him though from wanting to reach out for his brother with his free hand, brushing his fingers against the few bright primaries he could touch.

“Cas…” breathed Gabriel.

Castiel blinked his eyes open and stared blearily up at his brother, surprised at him having used the human’s nickname for him instead of his full name.

“Gabriel,” he murmured.

Sam muffled his wanton moans against Gabriel’s smooth, pale skin as he felt the archangel clench around him in response to Castiel’s touch. He reached out with the hand that he’d been stroking Gabriel’s wings with and caught Cas’s fingers before they could fall away, wanting to draw the dark haired angel’s touch deeper into the mottled mess. He lifted his head slightly from where he’d been leaving trails of love bites along Gabriel’s shoulder blades and allowed his gaze to meet Castiel’s almost midnight blue one as he guided the angel’s fingers through the archangel’s wings. For once his memories of the cage were paying off allowing him to use Lucifer’s carnal knowledge of how to manipulate an angel’s wing to cause his lover pleasure instead of pain as evidenced by Gabriel cycling from low groans to bordering on keening, needy whines as they stroked and tugged at the long beautiful feathers and traced the fragile bones. His fingers slid slickly against Cas’s as both of their hands became coated in oil the longer they worked the archangel into a frenzy. Gabriel writhed under their touch and he could feel the archangel fighting with every fiber of his being to keep from either coming or joining his wings with Castiel’s.

Once Cas’s hand was thoroughly coated with oil he traded it out with the one that’d been stroking Dean, a small smile curving his lips at the way his lover responded to the warm slick slide as opposed to just the smooth flesh of his palm. He’d caught a few of the thoughts that’d quick fired through Sam’s brain as the young hunter had guided his touch and he was both awed and slightly startled by Sam’s knowledge. Instead of rejoining Sam’s fingers buried deep in Gabriel’s wings, he let his touch wander over Dean’s body, plucking at his nipples, brushing his fingers down along the peach fuzz that trailed along Dean’s abdomen. He breathed out soft, low moans against Dean’s ear every time Sam pressed Gabriel in against them and he could feel his lover’s body strain and spasm with each thrust. He groaned as he realized no one had the desire to be the first to come despite the way he could feel Dean’s cock throbbing against his palm.

“Dean,” he whispered huskily, knowing that if the elder Winchester let go that the others would follow, “Let go…you can let go…I…”

He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment, remembering how many times he’d heard the hunter whisper the very words he was about to utter.

“I’ve got you, Dean, I’ve got you…”

Dean’s whole body felt strung so tight he could snap at any moment. Even in the middle of a hunt or in bed screwing whatever bar chick he’d picked up for a quick bump and grind he’d never felt quite so keyed up. He could barely hear Castiel’s whispers over the way his heart was pounding in his ears but once he did he felt the pressure and heat that’d been slowly building with every thrust, every stroke, every suckle come to a head deep in his gut. His hips bucked wildly between Gabriel and Castiel, angling for them both to hit that sweet spot just right at the same moment, needing that tight press of them inside him to finally set his body off like a firework. His teeth scraped against Gabriel’s fingers, fighting the urge to bite down before his jaw went lax while the rest of his body went rigid. He faintly registered the feeling of something warm splattering against his stomach before his vision grayed out then faded to black.

Sam groaned thickly as he watched his brother come, his own cock throbbing hotly as he continued to pound deep inside the archangel sandwiched between them. He could feel Gabriel’s ass spasming around him as the archangel fought the urge to follow Dean’s lead and it had him riding the edge of losing it himself. What finally pushed him past the point of no return was when he heard Castiel speak Enochian once again, inviting him to partake of his and Gabriel’s release once they both slid free of Dean’s body. His eyes practically rolled back at the thought of the angels watching him clean up after them and his whole body flushed at just how kinky it was that Castiel had suggested it. He buried his face against Gabriel’s throat and sucked hard, wanting to leave a mark at least for awhile as he thrust a couple more times before grinding deep and spilling inside the archangel’s body.

“So dirty little brother,” snickered Gabriel as he felt Sam latch onto his throat before coming hard inside him.

He allowed the languid weight of the younger hunter’s body press him down and he withdrew his fingers from Dean’s open mouth before gently turning the elder hunter’s head so that he could steal a quick kiss from the parted lips. He felt relief wash through him at the warmth of Dean’s flesh in spite of the way the elder Winchester’s body was otherwise limp as a fish out of water. Reassured that both hunters were alright, he turned his full focus on the deep blue eyes of his own little brother as he allowed his wings to droop, bringing them into contact with Castiel’s. Heat and electricity crackled through his body and the air around them seemed to sizzle as Castiel lifted his wings up to curve within the cradle of Gabriel’s. He just barely caught a glimpse of the blue light shining in Castiel’s eyes before his own slammed shut as ecstasy rolled through him in wave after wave causing his own glowing eyes to roll back in his head. His whole body shook and writhed between where he was buried inside Dean’s ass alongside Castiel and where he was still impaled on Sam’s slowly softening length. It felt like the pleasure coursing through his body would never end as long as he and Cas’s wings touched. He could feel Castiel’s body shaking beneath him and Dean as well as though the younger angel had touched a live wire. His lips curved wryly at the aptness of the comparison before his jaw went slack much like Dean’s had when orgasm had finally consumed him. He sought out Castiel’s mouth; his lips slanting against Cas’s chapped ones somewhat sloppily as he felt his vessel finally become overwhelmed by the feelings zapping through it. He grunted softly as his hips jerked spasmodically, seeking to bury his length as deep as possible within the warm vise of Dean’s ass as he finally came. He groaned as he felt Castiel’s fingers bury themselves in his hair and hold his mouth close as the younger angel’s slick joined his own inside Dean.

Castiel’s grip on Gabriel’s hair eased as he felt the pleasure of his release pull him under almost to the point of going unconscious like Dean had. He could feel that Sam was close to passing out as well and found himself prying one hand from Gabriel’s hair to stroke the silken strands of the younger Winchester’s hair. He knew that if they allowed themselves to remain sandwiched together like they were that regrets would likely follow once the Winchesters especially woke up but it was hard to care or even muster up the strength to move with the way even his vessel felt like a cloud that had been wrung out of rain, light and floating along without a care.

Sam sighed, his breath ghosting against Gabriel’s skin, as he felt Castiel petting his hair. He shifted slightly against the archangel’s back and groaned as he felt his dick slide free of Gabriel’s ass leaving a slick trail in its wake. A hoarse chuckle escaped his lips as he thought about what Castiel had said before they’d all been reduced to a mess of limp and lazy bodies.

“Migh’ have to take a rain check on tha’ clean up,” he mumbled groggily.

“No hurries, Sammy boy,” chuckled Gabriel, “Don’t think any of us are going anywhere anytime soon.”

He eased himself back slowly, withdrawing from inside Dean and groaning as he slid slickly against Castiel in the process. He reached back and wrapped Sam’s arms around him as he guided both himself and the younger Winchester off to the side so that they wouldn’t crush the other two with their weight. He could feel his renewed grace buzzing through him and took advantage of the chance to use a little of it to blink himself away so that instead of lying in front of Sam he was behind him leaving more space for his wings which were now a dark burnished gold rather than the oily black they’d been before. They still weren’t quite at their full radiance but that was likely for the best considering the two humans still in their midst. He wrapped his arms around Sam from behind then brought his wings down to do the same, cocooning the young hunter in the warmth and safety of his feathers.

Sam didn’t resist Gabriel’s shift in position in the slightest and instead allowed himself the rare luxury of burrowing into the archangel’s embrace. He smiled as he noticed the way the gold that had been mottled with black earlier had spread to the entirety of Gabriel’s wingspan and glanced over at Cas knowingly. The sight of Castiel’s wings caught him more off guard especially as Cas shifted himself and Dean to mirror the way he and Gabriel were snuggled together, nesting both brothers between their wings. He reached out and allowed his fingers to brush against the midnight blue black feathers that spread fully along both wing bones, marveling at the iridescent beauty of them now that they were whole once more like they’d been when they’d lifted both he and Dean from hell.

Castiel shuddered at the brush of Sam’s fingers and he fought the way his cock stirred briefly where it was still buried inside Dean. He allowed his wings to come in contact with Gabriel’s again as he shifted himself and Dean closer but instead of the quick heat that he’d felt in the throes of arousal he only felt a sort of comforting warmth that reminded him of the times he’d huddled with his garrison for warmth and protection. His eyes met the twinkling gold of Gabriel’s and he could tell when the archangel understood from the way he lifted his golden wing to draw them in under his protection as well.

Dean barely stirred in the midst of all the shifting around that went on and his eyes only cracked open long enough to make sure his brother was safe before he allowed exhaustion to drag him down once more.

Sam allowed his hand to fall away from Cas’s wings as they all nestled closer and instead reached out to wrap his arms around Dean, tugging his brother in close to snuggle together the way they had so many nights off and on over the years. His eyelids drooped as post orgasmic languor set in and he leaned his head against Dean’s as he finally allowed himself to drift off, feeling safer than he had in many years wrapped up in not only his brother’s arms but angel wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end? Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left such awesome comments for me in regards to wanting to see more of this fic. Y'all have inspired me and given my muse enough of a nudge that this definitely won't be the last chapter of this fic. As of right now it's looking like I may get a couple more chapters out or more depending on whether I can keep them out of each other's proverbial pants. LOL Will try to post more later this week and again thank you guys so much!


	9. Chapter 9

Dean awakened slowly; feeling like his consciousness was being dragged from out of some dark pit as sensation gradually flowed through his limbs. He faintly registered the softness and warmth of downy feathers against his skin followed by the faint throbbing ache of muscles that hadn’t been used for such pursuits in months, not since the Mark had threatened to bring his whole life crashing down around him. He groaned as he scrubbed weakly at his bleary eyes, feeling almost hung-over even though he knew he hadn’t had nearly enough to drink the night before to warrant it. He’d actually cut back on his alcohol consumption since the Mark had been removed despite the way he should be practically swimming in booze now that the Darkness had been unleashed. He pried his eyes open and dragged his hand down over his mouth to cover a yawn as he took in his current surroundings. The pair of eyes that met his weren’t sky blue or kaleidoscopic hazel but the warm gold of well aged brandy which had Dean going from being relaxed and mellow to panicking once he realized he and the former Trickster were the only ones in the bed. His brow creased and he moved to push himself up into a seated position only for the heavy weight of a golden wing to pin him to the mattress.

“Slow your roll, kiddo,” murmured Gabriel, his lips curving into a knowing smirk, “Our baby bro’s are safe. One of the bene’s of last night’s recharge, my spidey senses are back up and running more smoothly than butter.”

Dean swallowed hard and relaxed albeit reluctantly, the knowledge filtering through his worried mind that if something were to threaten either Sam or Cas that Gabriel would zap them both right to them in a moment’s notice. The archangel’s casual mention of what they’d done the night before brought the memories flooding back quite vividly into Dean’s head and had his feelings spinning faster than the Impala’s tires on the pavement. His cheeks flushed and he found himself looking away from Gabriel, unsure if he could wrap his head around the tenderness the powerful herald of God had shown not only him but Sammy and Castiel. He swallowed hard when he felt a single finger crook under his jaw, coaxing him into meeting Gabriel’s warm gaze.

“I never fully realized just why my little brother was so gone over you until last night,” mused the archangel, “And your brother feels the same way…they would rather see the world burn than watch the light go out in your eyes ever again.”

He shifted closer to Dean on the bed, his wings moving to envelope the human cradled in their embrace more fully as his gaze bored into the elder hunters.

“I’ve never seen…never felt…” he murmured, shaking his head, “It’s what’s both saved and yet damned the world over and over again and what’s even more epically fucked is now…now I’m right there with them even though I should beat you black and blue for how you battered my little brother into a bloody mess while wearing that damn Mark.”

Dean wasn’t sure what to say in response to the archangel’s confession; for once any number of witty retorts escaped the grasp of his normally nimble tongue. He felt overwhelmed and deep down, so painfully unworthy of the tenderness and brutally honest love he could see in Gabriel’s eyes. The archangel’s sly and snide façade seemed stripped away leaving him with a being who’d spent his entire existence running away only to wind up falling in with a family that was almost as dysfunctional as the one he’d abandoned. His eyes slid shut as Gabriel’s touch shifted from just barely pinching his chin to cradling his cheek, thumb brushing along the faint trail of freckles that led from the bridge of his nose back along the rise of his cheekbone. He found himself leaning into the touch just like he had the night before, taking refuge in the strength of this being that’d existed long before he was even born into the world.

“Your brother thought the same thing,” sighed Gabriel, “It’s why he went scampering out of here before you woke up. Fuckin’ morning glory.”

Dean couldn’t help the burst of laughter that broke from his lips at Gabriel’s complaint over Sam’s penchant for being an early riser.

“You’ll get used to it,” he responded wistfully, not totally realizing the full impact of his words until he watched Gabriel’s eyes widen slightly.

He moved to lay his own hand over the archangel’s, remembering Sam’s words from the night before about wanting Gabriel to stay with them. He turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss against the soft flesh of the archangel’s palm like he’d done to Castiel last night, his gaze focused on the honeyed orbs in front of him.

“Fuck,” muttered Gabriel, feeling arousal pulse through his borrowed veins before he closed the distance between himself and the elder Winchester, lips sealing to lips in a bruising kiss.

His arms and wings wrapped around Dean, cocooning and cradling the hunter’s body closer as they kissed, barely stopping for breath as they savored the newfound bond between them.

“Just…just one thing though…” he panted between kisses, “You ever… _ever_ …hurt Castiel like that again…I’ll smite your ass…”

“Feeling’s mutual,” ground out Dean, “You hurt Sammy…I’ll end you…no comin’ back…mean it…”

Gabriel’s lips curved into a smirk despite being pressed against Dean’s, not doubting the Winchester’s threat for even a moment especially when Dean rolled him onto his back and shifted to lounge between his legs.

“Deal,” he chuckled, “Now are you gonna fuck me or do we need to wait for the early morning workout twins to come back.”

Dean had to clench his teeth to keep his jaw from falling open in surprise then glanced at the door, unsure just how their brothers would feel walking in to find him screwing around with just Gabriel. It pained him to put on the brakes especially with the way his downstairs brain was screaming for him to do something with the wood he’d woken up with but though the night before had been mind-blowing, they hadn’t exactly laid down any real rules for whatever this was between them, how fluid it was or not. He could tell the moment Gabriel picked up on his concerns by the way the archangel’s wings shifted from pressing down to simply brushing lightly against his back almost soothingly.

“Fuckin’ morning glories,” muttered Gabriel, “They’re lucky I’m not desperate enough to yank their asses back here.”

Dean exhaled a sighing sort of chuckle as he nodded and settled down more fully against Gabriel despite the archangel’s smaller frame. His eyes slid shut as he allowed his head to rest on Gabriel’s chest, letting the rhythmic sweeps of feathers against his skin lull him back into a light doze.

There was a part of Sam that knew that he shouldn’t have gone out, shouldn’t have left the safety of the bunker considering they didn’t totally know the full extent of the damage they’d caused by unleashing the Darkness into the world. He’d ignored that little voice in his head when he’d awakened in the dimness of the bunker to three other people in bed with him. It’d been so easy the night before when he’d let his heart and, well, other parts take the lead but now that his upstairs brain was back in charge he’d found himself questioning what they’d done and what the repercussions would be. Things between him and Dean had always vacillated between being casual fly by night fucks to bordering on soul shattering, earth shaking episodes of lovemaking though they never admitted to that. But now with Castiel and Gabriel in the mix, everything had realigned and he’d needed space to think and put it all back together without risking hurting any of them, especially Dean. 

He’d swung by his own room on his way out, grabbing a pair of underwear and his jogging pants, tugging both on as well as a pair of shoes, before darting through the hallways and up out of the bunker. He’d paused for a moment after the door had swung shut behind him, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the brightness of the sun after being underground for so long before he’d taken off on his usual circuit. The familiar rhythm of his feet pounding against the hard ground seemed to soothe his jumbled thoughts and emotions, allowing him to focus on sorting through just how he felt after the night before. His lips twisted in a wry smile, wondering if Dean was awake yet and whether he would stuff his feelings and memories away the way he usually did or if this would finally be the wakeup call that his big brother needed to face the fact that he hadn’t just meant brotherly love when he’d told Dean that he loved him that night they’d been driving to try and save Charlie nor was he the only one, not after what he’d seen last night. He blinked away the sweat that trickled down into and burned his eyes as he remembered the way Castiel had always seemed drawn toward Dean whenever his brother had been in the room. Arousal and jealousy warred for dominance in his heart over those memories leaving him feeling lost and unsure how to feel about what had happened. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to see the figure standing in front of him until he’d crashed right into it, breaking his stride and sending him falling to the ground.

“What the…?” he muttered, shielding his eyes for a moment then dropping his hand as the sun was suddenly blocked out by two large dark wings.

“You called, Sam?” inquired Cas, tilting his head inquisitively.

Sam blinked up at the angel, clad once more in his suit and trench coat, and his brow creased as he tried to recall if he’d summoned Castiel or not.

“I…uh…I don’t think I did, I was just…thinking…”

“About last night,” said Castiel, finishing Sam’s thought.

A somewhat lopsided smile curved the angel’s lips at the astonished look on the younger Winchester’s face and he offered his hand to help Sam to his feet.

“It appears my communion with Gabriel has restored more of my grace than I would have anticipated,” he mused softly, “I did not mean to intrude in your thoughts though I must admit I share your feelings when it comes to the two of us and your brother.”

Sam accepted Castiel’s offer of a hand up then used that same hand to rub at the back of his neck, feeling far more exposed than just the skin he’d forgotten to cover up in his haste to get out of the confinement of the bunker.

“It’s…it’s okay, Cas,” he mumbled, “It’s like you said once…you guys have a profound bond.”

“As do you,” countered Castiel, “Father made you and your brother soul mates for more than just the Apocalypse.”

Sam licked at his lips and ducked his head, remembering when Ash had dropped that particular bomb on them while they’d been visiting in heaven.

“So…what does that make us then?” he inquired wryly, “I mean it’s not like Gabe can pull a King Solomon and carve Dean in half for us to share.”

“No, especially not when he’s developed a desire for Dean almost equal to our own,” retorted Castiel, “Or do you forget how my brother nearly had him out of his pants before either of us could even consider it.”

Sam groaned at the memory and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, stroking it as though that would help fend off the headache that threatened to bloom in his head from thinking too much.

“I…I don’t know how to do this, Cas…I…we just got him, got both of them back, the world’s back on the edge of collapse and doesn’t know it and…”

His words stopped right there as Castiel pressed a finger against his lips to silence his incessant rambling on.

“We do as we always have, we make it up as we go,” murmured the angel, “Stop listening to your brain, Sam, and listen to what your heart tells you.”

Sam sighed heavily and swallowed hard, trying to get the part of his brain that only saw fire and blood and death and tears at the end of the equation to shut up and just let him be, let him live, let him take refuge in the love he’d been surrounded by the night before. He felt Castiel’s finger ease away from his lips and he gazed into the angel’s placid blue eyes that were so unwavering in their belief and resolve, the same eyes that had given him strength when it’d felt like Dean had been slipping away from them thanks to the Mark. His lips curved in a soft smile and he lifted his hands to cradle Castiel’s jaw as he dipped his head to capture the angel’s lips in a soft, warm kiss. He could feel the sun beating down on his back and tasted the faint hint of salt from the sweat that had beaded up on his own lip before he finally found the resolve to break the kiss.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Castiel hummed softly in response, leaning into Sam’s touch and soaking up the warmth from him as much as the sun that burned brightly overhead. He remembered how Sam hadn’t shied away from him, had found him beautiful even when his wings were a tattered mess of broken feathers.

“Thank you, Sam,” he murmured.

Sam’s lips parted to ask what the angel was thanking him for before shoving the thought aside as something that didn’t really matter. He lifted his head from where it had come to rest against Castiel’s and gazed up at the broad sweeping darkness of the angel’s wings.

“Uh, Cas…shouldn’t you…um…not that I mind but if anyone else…”

“Do not worry about my wings, they are concealed to all eyes but yours and your brother’s at the moment,” responded Castiel, “Gabriel helped me make sure of it before I flew off to find you. I…erm…we were worried.”

Sam quirked a brow at Castiel’s haste to cover up the fact that the angel had been worried about him disappearing and it made him curious especially given the thoughts that he’d been sorting through on his run.

“Worried I’d gotten into trouble or worried that Dean would wake up and freak out that I wasn’t there or both?” he inquired.

He noted the way the angel’s eyes darted away for a moment then returned to gaze up at him, fear and hope both evident in his eyes. He never thought he’d see that look directed at him, the same one that usually was reserved only for Dean. That look answered his question more thoroughly than words possibly could and it had Sam swallowing hard and his cheeks flushing hotly from more than just his run.

“Cas…” he breathed.

“We should…we should go back inside, where it’s safe,” murmured Castiel.

He pulled his head back from the way Sam had been cradling it and instead laid his hand on the younger Winchester’s shoulder, intending to blink them both back inside the safety of the bunker. He was taken aback when Sam shrugged off his hold and instead pressed him up against a nearby tree, crushing their mouths together. His eyes slammed shut and he grunted at the feel of bark grinding up against his back. For a moment he was tempted to simply give in to the riot of emotions he could feel roiling through Sam but the mere thought of his name reminded him that they weren’t alone anymore, that there were two more people waiting for them to return, people who might resent it if they indulged themselves in a wild tryst. He took a risk and gambled on the fact that Sam would likely chase after him if he disappeared so instead of blinking them both away, he flew off leaving a startled Winchester in his wake. He had intended to fly all the way back to the bedroom where he’d left Gabriel and Dean but instead wound up crashing onto the table in the library when his wings decided to give out on him, his muscles weak from disuse and weary from the excitement of the night before.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean’s head snapped up so fast from where he’d been snuggling with Gabriel that he was lucky he didn’t put a kink in his neck.

“What the…?” he ground out, immediately pulling from Gabriel’s embrace without a second thought.

Gabriel reached out for Dean, trying to reel the elder Winchester back in but his angelic powers were no match for a worried Winchester. He sighed heavily and watched Dean tug on just his boxers then waited until the hunter had fled before blinking himself into a short leopard print silk kimono robe and beating Dean to the library thanks to his wings. His brows rose to the point where they almost vanished into his hairline at the sight of Castiel sprawled on the library table looking like he could’ve been starting a porn movie if he’d been wearing a few less clothes.

“Nice entrance, little brother,” he chuckled, moving to help Castiel up.

“Hardly,” huffed Castiel, “I have not fully regained my former grace which was reflected in my landing. I had intended to rejoin you and Dean and instead wound up here.”

Gabriel eyed his winged counterpart curiously as Cas studiously smoothed out his rumpled clothes and hair which he had a feeling weren’t in disarray totally from his impromptu crash landing. The flush to Castiel’s cheeks and lips which only seemed to deepen when Dean came running into the room, wearing a robe over his boxers, just confirmed Gabriel’s suspicions about what Castiel had been up to before he’d come flying in.

“Who…wha…?” stuttered Dean.

“It’s okay, just Crash Bandicoot here,” snickered Gabriel, gesturing to Castiel.

His teasing fell flat though if both his little brother and the hunter’s expressions were anything to go by. He actually felt a pang of loss and a slight bit of jealousy when the other two in the room seemed to only have eyes for each other. He watched Dean cross to Castiel’s side where he began to inspect the trench coated angel with the same loving care that until now had only been reserved for Sam.

“I’m alright, Dean,” assured Castiel, “I…I just…overestimated myself.”

His hands closed around the hunter’s wrists, stilling Dean’s wandering hands and forcing those bright green eyes to meet his own. He worried at his lower lip, recalling how just moments ago he’d been allowing Sam to press him against a tree and now here he was, thumbs massaging the pulse points in Dean’s wrists as he battled with the tumult of arousal and jealousy and guilt that threatened to overwhelm him. He knew what he’d said to Sam, how he should trust his heart, but right now it felt like his own was being pulled in too many directions at once. His inner turmoil was just compounded when he heard the sound of the bunker door opening followed by the steady footfalls that signaled Sam’s return.

“Is everything okay?” inquired Sam, noting the worried looks on Dean and Gabriel’s faces and the way his brother was clutching at Castiel.

When his inquiry wasn’t met with a quick quip from either Dean or Gabriel, he found himself even more worried than when he’d been dealing with the threat of his brother going full on dark side. Painful silence filled the room and Sam was at a loss for how to recapture the ease and comfort of the night before to combat the sudden awkwardness. His eyes roamed between his three lovers, noting the way Cas was the only one of the three of them that had bothered to get fully dressed. His lips quirked in a wry smile as he recognized the ratty grey robe that Dean wore and it took everything he had not to outright laugh at Gabriel’s robe, at least until the archangel shifted his weight from one foot to the other which caused the silk fabric to move right along with it and give him a glimpse of the areas he’d been exploring intimately the night before. He felt his cheeks flush hotly, even more than when he was outside running, as memories of last night bombarded him once again and he ran his fingers back through his hair nervously, suddenly realizing just how much of his own body was on display.

Gabriel looked between the Winchesters and Castiel, waiting for someone to crack, waiting for someone to finally say something to break the silence. When no one, not even Sam, seemed like they were going to say a word, the archangel lost his patience with the way they were suddenly all tiptoeing around each other.

“No, no it’s not okay because nobody wants to admit that there was more to last night than just screwing around,” he grumped, “It’s no wonder my brothers wanted to wear you two knuckleheads to the prom, you’re just as bad as they are when it comes to talking about how much you love each other.”

Castiel’s eyes widened while Dean’s narrowed, anger bubbling up especially when he caught how Sam shrank back from the archangel as though he’d been smacked across the face with those big golden wings that were now tightly pinned behind Gabriel’s back. Oddly enough, it was Castiel that took action against his brother, pulling from Dean’s hold and marching across the room before shoving Gabriel back against one of the shelves sending books falling to the floor.

“Take that back,” snarled Castiel, “Take that back now, brother.”

Gabriel’s lips parted, intending at first to continue his tirade until he saw the haunted and hurt look that’d fallen over Sam’s face. Castiel and Dean’s anger was powerful but it was that look that hit Gabriel like a punch to the gut especially when he remembered the feeling of Sam making love to him the night before, remembered holding the big, strong hunter close while they’d slept and using as little grace as he could to ease whatever nightmares threatened the young Winchester’s rest.

“Sam…I…”

“No, it’s okay, you’re right,” mumbled Sam, “It’s hard to tell someone you love them when you’re terrified that in the next minute you’re gonna lose them, doesn’t matter how, it’s the fear that you’ll lose them and won’t be able to take the pain of losing like that…not again.”

Dean was stunned when his anger at Gabriel suddenly took a backseat to the need to comfort Sam, to erase the pain that lined his brother’s face. He crossed to Sam’s side and without words, pulled his baby brother into his arms. He wasn’t good with words, not when it came to emotions that ran this deep. It was why he’d always used sex instead, especially when what he felt was more than he could hope to express. His hands rubbed lightly along his brother’s back and arms, reminding Sam that they were okay, that despite whatever lurked outside their doors that they were together which made everything alright.

Sam sighed heavily and moved to embrace his brother in return, wrapping his long arms around Dean and leaning his head against his brother’s.

“I love you, Dean,” he murmured, “We all do…which is what makes this so much harder, I’ve never…I’ve never really had to share you before and there’s a part of me that doesn’t want to but there’s also a part of me that needs to so bad…that wants everything we had last night and more.”

“I know,” responded Dean softly, “I know…I…I feel it too…s’why…”

He didn’t dare give the rest of his words voice, the pain he’d felt when facing the possibility of repeating history and killing Sam so raw in his heart. He was so lost in his own pain and Sam’s that it startled him when he felt another set of arms move to wrap around him from behind as well as a pair of wings that not only enfolded him but Sam as well.

“I don’t ever want to lose you…either of you,” murmured Castiel, resting his head against the back of Dean’s, “Last night…I’ve never felt like that…never…and it wasn’t just the sex…it was more…”

Sam huffed out a soft chuckle at Castiel’s admission and lowered his arms so that they rested against the angel’s, letting him know that he understood what Cas was trying to say. He was reluctant to lift his head and look at Gabriel after the way the Trickster had wounded him with his words but when his eyes met the archangel’s he could see a longing there that ached to be eased. He nodded his head slowly, hoping Gabriel would take the hint and join their embrace. He wasn’t surprised when Gabriel hesitated at first but soon he felt the now familiar comforting weight of the archangel spooning up against his back.

“I’m sorry for what I said,” admitted Gabriel, “I just…like Cas said, I can’t stand the idea of losing this now that we found it and I knew if someone didn’t say something that we’d all just go back to our own little corners dancing around the big fat pink elephant in the room forever.”

“Speaking of elephants,” sighed Castiel, “There’s one we have yet to address…”

“I refuse to cut Dean up into thirds so that we can share him,” teased Gabriel, “Yeah, I overheard you two on that one, any louder and every angel, demon, and monster within a hundred mile radius would’ve heard you.”

Both Winchesters found themselves laughing at the two angels bantering around them and Sam especially savored the warmth he could hear in Dean’s laugh, warmth that had been missing for awhile. He gazed down at his brother adoringly and felt the weight that’d landed so heavily on his shoulders upon waking finally begin to lift as he realized that everything was okay, that he and Dean were okay, better than okay even considering without Gabriel and Castiel nudging at them they likely never would’ve opened up quite like this. His heart stuttered in his chest when Dean’s bright green eyes met his own and if he could have paused time he would’ve in that moment because it was so painfully perfect with the feel of Cas’s arms resting against his own and Gabriel pressed to his back while he stood face to face with the one thing in the universe that was more powerful than either of the winged beings that stood with them. He let his head come to rest lightly against Dean’s once more then tilted his head slightly to brush his lips against his brother’s, teasing him into a slow, tender kiss. Creases wrinkled his brow as instead of tasting the familiar bitterness of coffee with the mustiness of Dean’s morning breath; he picked up a faint sweetness that he associated with someone else.

“Did…did I miss something?” he inquired softly.

It took Dean a moment to understand what Sam was asking thanks to the way his brother’s kiss had just about wiped away all thought of anything else. His lips parted to respond when instead Gabriel spoke up on his behalf.

“I wish,” huffed the archangel, “Believe me, it wasn’t for lack of trying but we didn’t want to make you two jealous.”

Sam’s brows rose and he shuddered as he felt Gabriel’s lips press against the long line of his spine, the image of Dean and the golden winged herald snuggled in bed together flickering through his mind. His cheeks flushed as he thought about what he and Castiel had done while Dean had been snuggling with Gabriel and he worried at his lower lip, surprised that Dean hadn’t said anything to him, hadn’t noticed that he probably tasted faintly of Cas’s kiss.

“You were not the only ones,” admitted Castiel.

He shifted his arms so that his hands could cradle Sam’s arms, his fingers lightly brushing along the sensitive skin of the younger Winchester’s forearms.

Sam shuddered at the reminder of Cas’s touch then braced himself and searched Dean’s face, expecting his brother to be angry with him considering more often than not Dean had a double standard when it came to their relationships with others. He was surprised when the reprimands and accusations didn’t come then began to grow nervous the longer the silence stretched between them.

“Dean…” he murmured.

Dean studied Sam’s face, watched the quickfire play of emotions that crossed his brother’s features intently and waited for the stinging bile of jealousy to rise up and bite him on the ass. He couldn’t say he was totally surprised considering he’d watched Sam and the angel practically dance around each other constantly over the past few months. There had always been a grudging affection between those two but obviously they’d finally faced the fact that what they had together was just as strong as what they individually shared with him, profound bond or not. He thought back to the night before, how he’d been the filling in an angel sandwich and found himself wondering how his baby brother would look in the same position. His lips curved in a smirk as he lifted a hand, using his thumb to smooth away the worried lines in his brother’s brow.

“Not mad, Sammy,” he murmured, “I’m not mad, it’s like you said, I both do and don’t wanna share you with them. But this isn’t like…it’s different, they’re not gonna take you away from me.”

Sam swallowed hard and nodded, his mind filling in the names of those who Dean was remembering having to share him with, either willingly or unwillingly over the years. His eyes slipped closed for a moment as he savored Dean’s touch and he felt his whole body gradually relax now that he knew that his brother didn’t hate him for messing around with Cas even the little bit that he had.

“Is…is it gonna be okay if we…I mean, there’s no guarantee that all four of us are all gonna want to at the same time,” he mused softly, “Like you and Gabe this morning, I mean, I wouldn’t have liked missing out on it but…”

“But you and Castiel are morning glories,” chuckled Gabriel, shaking his head, “Though how you had the energy to go out running after last night is beyond even my powers of comprehension.”

“And they prefer to lie in bed till late,” added Castiel, pressing a kiss against Dean’s shoulder that used to bear his mark, “If there’s one thing I know you two share other than a desire for Sam and I, it’s sloth when presented with the luxury of a good bed.”

“Heh, a good bed?” snickered Dean, “You haven’t felt anything yet, wait till you try…”

He paused there, feeling a bit nervous and awkward thinking about trying to accommodate not just himself and Sam but both angels in his room, allowing them into that inner sanctum that used to only be open to Sam. He wanted this, wanted this thing between the four of them but having more than one lover to think about was going to take some getting used to.

“Yeah,” murmured Sam, “His memory foam bed…it’s…it’s something special.”

_‘Kind of like the person who thought to buy it,’_ he thought, his lips curving into a fond smile.

He hadn’t gotten to spend a lot of time sharing that particular bed with Dean, not since they’d first moved in when he’d been doing the trials. When he’d been at his worst, his body barely running on a day to day basis, Dean had opened the comfort of his memory foam mattress and his arms to help him sleep despite the coughing up blood and hot flashes that left him a sweaty mess. He knew how much that bed meant to Dean and therefore knew how significant it was that his brother was considering bringing Castiel and Gabriel into his bed rather than just some random bunker bed like the one they’d spent last night in.

Dean’s thumbs caressed Sam’s sides as he allowed himself to ponder what Sam had said, about whether it would be okay to pair off sometimes and get to know each other better sexually or if they needed to keep that for when they were a group. He thought about how good it had felt lounging with Gabriel that morning, how he’d wanted to do more with the archangel but hadn’t because he didn’t want to hurt Sam or Cas. He allowed one of his arms to drop lower to caress where Sam and Castiel’s arms brushed against each other, picturing the two of them together, picturing Cas with Gabriel, remembering the way Sam and Gabriel had looked together the night before. He kept waiting to feel angry or jealous but all he found himself feeling was arousal and affection which caught him completely off guard.

“I think…as long as nobody has a problem, we can…play with each other rather than always being a quartet,” he murmured.

“Play?” snickered Gabriel, “That’s an understatement. Though if we keep talking about _playing_ I’m gonna blink us all back to somebody’s room and ditch these clothes.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me posting new chapters of this fic. I've got a lot written and I'm working towards trying to bring this story to some kind of close as well as doing NaNoWriMo at the same time. Thanks for all the feedback and I hope things go where y'all hoped they would.

Sam felt the flush in his cheeks spread down his neck and up his ears as Gabriel pressed closer against his back, the archangel’s erection nestling against the crease of his ass through his jogging pants. He could see sparks dancing in the air when golden feathers nearly made contact with inky black and he felt Castiel shift from brushing along his arms with his fingers to gripping them tightly. He didn’t miss Dean’s swift intake of breath either or the way his brother’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat when he swallowed which suggested that Sam wasn’t the only one with an angel’s dick poking at him. His eyes met Dean’s questioningly, seeking reassurance that this really was alright, that things weren’t going to go to hell just because they’d gained a couple of unexpected winged bedfellows. The sheer fact that Dean had just rolled along with things left Sam feeling both safe and yet nervous at the same time but then the man standing in front of him wasn’t quite the woman in every port kind of guy that he’d been back in those early days after he’d shown up at Stanford anymore.

Dean licked at his lips as he felt Castiel press up against his back, erection nudging at the crease of his ass despite the layers of slacks and robe in between. He could tell from the way Sam’s gaze seemed to be darting from one place to another that his brother was still feeling anxious, probably waiting for either a bolt of lightning to strike them all down or for him to have a meltdown about not being gay and not into guys and incest being wrong whether it was them or the angels. If it’d been any other time, any other place, he might have done just that but after everything he’d been through, everything they’d sacrificed both good and bad to still just be standing, he wasn’t about to question how he felt about Sammy or the two angels bookending them. He pulled his hands back slightly from where he’d been caressing Sam’s sides and brought one up to gently grasp the back of his brother’s neck while the other made a beeline for the bulge in the front of Sam’s sweats. His fingers burrowed up into the silky softness of his brother’s hair and wound into the strands giving him a firm but gentle enough grip to pull Sam’s lips down to meet his own.

“Don’t think,” he murmured against his brother’s lips, “Feel…”

Sam grunted softly in agreement, letting Dean draw him in and soothe away any lingering fears or worries he had left. Goosebumps pebbled along his arms and a shiver rolled down his spine as fresh perspiration joined the sweat that’d just barely dried from his early morning run. His lips parted willingly for Dean when his brother teased at the seam of his lips with his tongue and he could feel the warm brush of Gabriel’s breath along his back as the archangel joined in, leaving a trail of almost feather light kisses in his wake. His arms shifted, moving to wrap more around Dean as his brother deepened the kiss both to pull Dean in closer as well as simply keep himself upright with the way his brother seemed to have a gift for making his legs turn rubbery. Fingers fumbled with the ties to his sweats, whose he wasn’t sure, not that it mattered really. He pulled one hand away from Dean to still whomever was trying to strip him down, realizing that after his run he likely stank to high heaven and wouldn’t taste all that good either. He reluctantly broke off from kissing Dean and rested his head against his brother’s, his breathing already growing ragged with lack of oxygen.

“I should…m’not…” he mumbled, gesturing somewhat haphazardly at himself then running a hand back through his slightly damp and bedraggled hair.

“Mmmmm, shut up,” retorted Gabriel, “No showering unless you want company in there.”

Dean’s lips quirked in a knowing smile at Sam’s protesting but that smile turned into more of a lascivious smirk when Gabriel put his two cents in on the matter.

“It’d be big enough,” he snickered.

He saw Sam’s lips part to argue only for the world to go fuzzy around them just before he felt the gut wrenching tug that went right along with angel transportation. Hardwood bookcases and flooring were suddenly replaced with pale green tile and gleaming chrome as they touched down in the bunker’s showers. He clutched at Sam as they touched down but his eyes went to the golden winged being that he knew was lurking behind his brother.

“Gabriel?” he inquired, intending to reprimand the archangel for not giving them fair warning.

“Not it.”

“I did,” answered Castiel, his hands moving to the tie of Dean’s robe, “I was…impatient but I didn’t want to listen to the three of you argue over whether Sam could be excused for a shower or not when there was a simpler solution at hand.”

This time it was Dean’s turn to feel his skin flush warmly as Castiel managed to undo the hasty knot he’d tied earlier allowing his robe to drape open. He could feel the weight of Sam’s gaze on him as Castiel’s hands traveled upward slowly causing Dean to shudder especially when the angel’s fingers lingered for a moment around his nipples. He kept his arms hanging down, making it easier for Castiel to ease the robe off his shoulders and allow it to fall to the tile floor. Dean kicked it aside in the hopes of avoiding it becoming a soggy mess then moved to close the small gap that their brief flight had made between himself and Sam, tugging Cas right along with him. He leaned in but instead of going for Sam’s lips, he allowed his lips and teeth to brush against Sam’s jaw, nipping at the tender flesh there before kissing his way down along the glistening line of his brother’s throat. He groaned at the salty taste of Sam’s sweat and inhaled the warm scent of fresh air and sunshine that seemed to radiate from his brother’s skin.

“Just for the record,” he rasped between kisses, “You don’t stink…don’t care how sweaty…fuckin’ hot like this.”

“I agree,” added Gabriel.

He pressed a kiss between Sam’s sweat dampened shoulder blades then began to work his way down along the curve of the young hunter’s spine, relishing the soft moans that left Sam’s parted lips in response. He grinned gleefully as he took hold of the waist of Sam’s sweatpants and dragged them down with him as he sank to his knees on the tile floor.

Sam sucked in a breath both at Dean’s admission about him being sweaty as a turn on and at the sensation of his cock springing free of his pants when Gabriel tugged them down leaving him feeling exposed. His body jerked in surprise when he felt the archangel’s teeth leave their mark on the relatively unmarred flesh of his bare ass and he clutched at Dean’s arms, needing his brother to steady him with the way it felt like he was slowly but surely coming undone with all the attention being given to him.

“Dean…” he breathed huskily, “Gabe…”

Dean’s lips curved in a soft smirk as he followed Gabriel’s lead, beginning to kiss his way down his brother’s torso despite the way Castiel clung to him. He bit back a small moan when Castiel’s hands pulled away from how they’d been teasing his nipples and caressing his chest, missing the gentle yet arousing touch of Cas’s smooth fingers against his skin. He swallowed hard as he glimpsed the angel stepping to the side, tugging at his familiar blue necktie until it was loose enough to be cast aside much like Dean’s robe. Watching Castiel begin to undress reminded Dean of the long, lean, nude form of his brother standing in front of him and he turned his head away from watching the angel only to wind up with Sam’s dick practically poking him in the face.

“Fuck, Sam,” he muttered, looking up at his brother and noting how dark and hazy Sam’s eyes were already at just the prospect of what might happen next.

He licked his lips then allowed his tongue to slip out, teasing around the soft, velveteen head of Sam’s cock, licking away the precome that bubbled up in response. He smiled as he felt his brother’s long fingers burrow into his short hair, guiding him closer and his own hands moved to knead and smooth along the firm muscles of Sam’s thighs, tracing the jut of his hips before grasping the cheeks of his brother’s ass and parting them for the archangel on the other side.

Gabriel nipped at Dean’s fingertips gratefully then drew one of the hunter’s long fingers between his lips for a quick suck before returning his attention to Sam. He couldn’t help the long, low groan that broke from his throat when Dean coaxed Sam’s ass cheeks into parting enough to expose the tight, pink pucker that had teased the archangel’s thoughts since the four of them had collapsed in bed the night before. He’d caught his fair share of glimpses but with the way Dean was making sure to show it off, there was no way he was going to turn down what the elder hunter was offering. He glanced up briefly to make sure the younger Winchester was wholeheartedly on board before burying his face between Sam’s cheeks much like Castiel had done with Dean to prepare him for getting double stuffed the previous evening.

Castiel licked his lips as he watched Sam’s head fall back, lips parted and eyes closed, in response to Dean and Gabriel’s loving attention. His own dick throbbed within the tight confines of the trousers he was still wearing as he drank in the sight of his brother and the Winchesters together. His wings flared and he was painfully tempted to use his grace once more to rid both himself and Gabriel of their remaining garments. He reached down deep for the well of energy only for it to snap back at him almost painfully, letting him know that he’d expended as much grace as his vessel would allow in bringing them to the shower in the first place. He sighed heavily, resigning himself to stripping away his vessel’s clothing like he had Dean’s robe, starting with the blue tie that seemed to constrict his breathing the longer he gazed upon his lovers. His trench coat was the next item to go, both being quickly tossed aside to join the grey robe in a heap far away on the floor. He managed to unbutton his shirt as his wings helped him bridge the slight distance he’d made between himself and the others then discarded it as well as he moved to stand close to Sam, basking in the heat rolling off the younger Winchester and savoring the ecstasy he could see on his face.

“Sam…” he breathed, reaching out gently to guide those full, softly parted lips to his own.

He drank in the low moan that resonated in Sam’s throat as he nestled closer to the young hunter and wound up breaking off their kiss to exhale a low, thick rumbling growl as he felt hands pawing at the fly of his pants. He pried his eyes open and was taken aback when Dean managed to get his fly open one handed; giving the elder Winchester access to fondle and mouth at his cock still nestled in the practical cotton underwear his vessel wore in between suckling at Sam’s dick. His free hand moved to join Sam’s on Dean’s head, his fingers winding into the soft spikes and brushing against the younger Winchester’s in the process.

Sam wasn’t sure which was more intense, the feeling of Dean’s lips wrapped around his dick or the feel of Gabriel’s tongue teasing at his hole. His hips swayed between his two lovers and his head had lolled back as he fought down the desire to come, wanting to hold back long enough for someone to slide inside him considering the effort Gabriel was putting into tongue fucking his ass. His lips curved in an almost drunken smile when he felt Castiel snug up against his side and he groaned into the angel’s hungry kiss. He fought down a whimper when Cas’s mouth pulled from his own and he found his gaze drawn downward along with the angel’s as he watched his brother switch back and forth between his cock and Castiel’s. His fingers kneaded at Dean’s scalp encouragingly and he leaned his head against Cas’s, drinking in the scent of ozone and musk that the angel exuded especially when Castiel’s wings shifted to just about cocoon the three of them and graze against Gabriel’s wings. He draped his own arm around Cas’s shoulders, his hand moving to cradle the angel’s neck and brush his fingers over the soft short hairs along the nape as he guided their lips together for a deep, passionate kiss that alternated between lovingly tender and lustfully sloppy with the way their big brothers were working magic with their mouths down below.

Gabriel pulled his head back, sucking in a breath when he felt Castiel’s raven like wings brushing against his own golden hued feathers. He wondered if he would ever get used to that feeling, those quick zaps of electricity that skittered through his whole body when his wings made contact with Castiel’s. He gazed up at his baby brother and the Winchesters, groaning thickly at the sight of Sam and Cas kissing each other while Dean was down on his knees for them both. He licked his lips, tasting the salty, earthy tang from Sam as he took the opportunity to look around them, noting the clothing that had been scattered and what yet remained. His lips curved into a salacious smirk as he also remembered where they were and why they were in the showers to begin with. With a quick snap of his fingers, he banished all of their clothes to somewhere safe and dry for them to grab on the way out and turned on the hot water taps, tweaking them just right so that no one would be either scalded or blasted with a frosty burst of water that would dull their arousal. Mission accomplished, he leaned back in to lick at Sam’s hole again, allowing his mouth to wander further forward to tease against the tender flesh between the younger Winchester’s balls and his ass before returning to Sam’s hole and pressing the tip of his tongue inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel’s wings flared reflexively when he heard the spray of water, moving to cover Sam and Dean in case whatever had turned on the shower might be less that friendly. The steam grew thick and billowy with all the showers running and the angel could feel sweat trickling down his vessel’s back from the heat in the air. His lips pulled from Sam’s reluctantly and he buried his face against the crook of the young hunter’s throat, nipping and pressing soft kisses against the damp flesh. He worked his way up to the shell of Sam’s ear, his lips sucking on and tracing along the soft skin, drinking in the scent of his Father’s creation that still clung to the young man’s skin after his run. The smell took him back to how Sam had slammed him up against a tree outside and made him want more, made him want to give the younger Winchester a taste of his own medicine. He drew his hand down from where he’d been cradling Sam’s neck, tracing the damp line of the young hunter’s spine with the tips of his fingers before finding his way to where Gabriel was licking at Sam’s hole voraciously. He groaned in Sam’s ear as Gabriel’s deft tongue seemed to welcome his fingers, lapping and sucking at them as much as at Sam’s flesh getting them slick with spit enough that Castiel felt comfortable pressing against the younger Winchester’s taut hole, easing just the tip inside. His lips curved in a slight smile as he whispered in Sam’s ear in Enochian, knowing how much that seemed to turn the young hunter on and how it would keep his dirty talk secret from Dean.

“I want to take you the way Gabriel and I took your brother last night,” he rasped, “I want to be the only one inside you, filling you. I want to take things where they could have been this morning before I flew away out of fear of jealousy.”

Sam shuddered at the feeling of water sluicing against his skin and sweat beading up along his brow, plastering his long bangs against his temples despite Castiel’s attempt to shield him with his wings. His brow creased briefly, the thought of what the water would do to those magnificent feathers flitting through his brain before being drowned out by the arousal his lovers were building up inside him. He sucked in a breath as he felt Cas’s mouth and fingers go wandering, biting at his lip to keep from moaning wantonly at the feel of the angel’s fingers joining Gabriel’s mouth at his ass. He had a feeling he knew where this was going but that didn’t make his cock throb any less when Castiel whispered in his ear.

“Fuck, yes,” he exhaled thickly.

Gabriel was only slightly surprised when he felt his little brother’s fingers invade what had been his territory since they’d blinked into the showers. He took advantage of how open Castiel was to pick up on his winged brother’s thoughts before they were even given voice, smirking at just how much desire for the Winchesters the angel had been keeping bottled up all these years. He shifted gears from tongue fucking the younger Winchester’s ass to sucking at his own baby brother’s fingers, giving Castiel encouragement to take what he wanted. He continued to lap at Sam’s hole as Cas eased the first finger inside and used the young hunter’s flesh to muffle his groan as he listened to his little brother talk dirty to Sam, making a mental note about the boy’s weakness for their language. He gave Sam’s ass one last long lick before allowing his mouth to wander forward to where Dean was still alternating between blowing both of their little brothers. He nuzzled at Sam’s flesh before pinning his wings close to his body as he lowered himself down to the tiled floor between Dean’s legs. He took full advantage of how germs couldn’t survive an angel’s grace as he wrapped his lips around the elder hunter’s cock, sucking hard enough to have Dean pulling off Sam’s dick with a gasp.

Dean had been so lost in the combination of salty and sweet that he’d been gulping down with abandon as his mouth had shifted back and forth between lavishing attention on Sam and Castiel that he was caught off guard when Gabriel’s lips wrapped around his own hard length. He drew back from where he’d been suckling at Sam’s throbbing dick and his eyes opened slowly, looking down at the archangel between his legs first before shifting his gaze upward to look at his brother and the angel that’d saved him through water beaded lashes. He felt a brief pang of jealousy at the way Sam was gazing desirously at Castiel until he recalled how the two likely had unfinished business from earlier that morning same as he did with the archangel that was working at trying to suck his brains out through his dick.

“Gabriel,” he ground out, his fingers moving to thread into the golden brown waves of the archangel’s hair.

Sam bit back a whine of disappointment as first Gabriel and then Dean drew away from how they’d been showering attention on him. He was startled when he looked down and saw Gabriel between his brother’s legs then sucked in a breath when he felt Cas’s wing stretch to brush against his shoulders drawing his attention back to the angel beside him. He swallowed hard as his eyes met Castiel’s and how they were blown black with lust to the point where the darkened but familiar blue was almost gone. He allowed Cas to guide him away from their brothers, taking care despite his lustful clumsiness to not kick or otherwise cause damage to Gabriel or most especially his golden wings as he stepped away. Once they were free of their elder siblings, Sam let out a grunt as Castiel pressed him up against the shower wall where the spray was able to cascade down on them both.

“Cas…” he breathed.

Castiel kissed away the almost breathless murmur of his nickname from the younger Winchester’s lips, leaning through the spray that beat down on their bodies. He resisted the urge to completely enfold Sam in the cloak of his wings as he savored the soft noises that broke from the young man’s throat, wanting Dean to be able to watch, to know his brother was safe. Instead he pinned his wings behind him tightly against his body, occasionally shaking them out to shed the water that beaded along the inky plumes. His hips canted toward Sam’s, grinding up against the young hunter even as his hands moved to find their way to Sam’s ass, grasping and kneading at the firm, taut muscles. He gasped forcing his lips away from Sam’s and leaned his head against the broad plane of the hunter’s chest when he felt Sam’s hands move to grasp at the base of his wings, long fingers digging into the muscles of his back and shoulders before following the slender line of bone to bury themselves in the damp primaries.

“Sam,” he panted, “More Sam…more…”

A low, hoarse chuckle broke from Sam’s throat at the eager desperation he could hear in the angel’s pleas for more. He could feel Castiel’s heated breaths against his damp flesh and his cock pulsed alongside the angel’s as Cas continued to grind somewhat haphazardly against him. He allowed his fingers to burrow through Castiel’s feathers, feeling his way through the dark plumes and tugging lightly at the ones that hadn’t quite been shed when Gabriel’s grace had worked its magic the night before. They fell to the floor as Sam worked his way inward to the glands he’d discovered in Gabriel’s wings when they’d all been making love last night. He knew when he’d struck gold by the way Castiel’s fingers clutched at his ass so hard he was likely to have bruises if the angel wasn’t more careful as well as by the sharp, almost piney scent of the fluid that now slicked his fingers. He drew one hand back to cup Castiel’s jaw, coaxing the angel to meet his gaze as he continued to manipulate Cas’s wings, relishing the glazed and unfocused look of lust in the angel’s midnight eyes. He brushed his lips against Castiel’s teasingly, not quite lingering long enough to be caught up in a kiss but not quite pulling away from the almost magnetic attraction of the angel’s plush, swollen lips either.

“Finish opening me, Cas,” he rasped, drawing his now oil coated hand from Castiel’s wings, “Want you…”

He tugged one of Cas’s hands away from clutching at his ass and entwined their fingers, sharing the slickness of the oil between himself and the angel in the hopes Castiel would take the hint.

Dean could barely see his brother and angel through the thick clouds of steam but he could hear the low groans and deep throated moans in between slick sounds with almost painful clarity. His head fell back and he couldn’t help letting out a groan of his own as Gabriel managed to deep throat him without gagging. His fingers clutched at the archangel’s hair, torn between tugging that sweet, slick suction away and allowing Gabriel to continue blowing him. He thought back to what the archangel had said while they’d been in bed with each other and his lips curved in a dirty little smirk especially when he caught wind of Sammy’s heated whispers about Castiel getting inside him. He tugged lightly at Gabriel’s hair at first then gave a more firm yank when that failed to get the winged messenger to lift his gaze or his head. He swallowed hard when his eyes finally met Gabriel’s, both aroused and startled by the way the whiskey hued iris had almost completely bled to black pupil.

“C’mere,” he ground out, giving another gentler tug to coax Gabriel to pull off.

He almost regretted his decision when the archangel’s dirty little mouth quirked into a sly grin reminiscent of his Trickster days.

“What’s the matter, kiddo? Can’t hold your juice?” teased Gabriel.

Dean’s eyes narrowed and his grip tightened to the point of his nails digging into his palm though it didn’t seem to faze the archangel in the slightest. If anything Dean’s reaction seemed to encourage Gabriel who dipped his head once again and dragged his tongue in a long stripe up the underside of Dean’s cock making a fresh pearl of precome bead up along the slit. Dean sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut to block out just how hot it was to watch the archangel lick and suck at him like some kind of sugary confection.

“Fuck, Gabriel…” he growled and he could feel Gabriel’s breath wash over him when the winged bastard chuckled at his frustration.

“Ah, now there’s the root of the problem,” he snickered, “Wasn’t sure if you still wanted me like that, Dean.”

Dean swallowed hard as he forced his eyes open to look down at the archangel who was eyeing him like a cat about ready to pounce on a canary. He thought back to how it’d been when they were in bed then found his gaze wandering back to Sam and Castiel and how the dark winged angel had his beanpole brother pressed up against the wall of the shower like it was nothing.

“Yeah,” he rasped, “Yeah, I want you like that…like…that.”

He gestured with his jaw toward their little brothers then twisted Gabriel’s head toward them, relishing the aroused moan that fell from the archangel’s lips.

“You are so dirty, Winchester,” murmured Gabriel.

He flared out his wings, shaking away the water that’d collected along the long, golden primaries before scrambling to his feet and making Dean relinquish his hold on his soaked scalp. He glanced over at Sam and chuckled to himself, making a mental note of Dean’s hair kink and understanding now why the big oaf rarely cut his hair. He thought about offering the elder Winchester on the floor a hand up but that thought soon vacated his brain when he found himself, widespread wings and all, plastered up against the shower wall with a very horny Winchester pinning him against the tiles.

“See something you like?” he teased though his hoarse voice belied just how turned on he was by this role reversal.

“Shut up,” muttered Dean, slanting his mouth over the archangel’s.


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel could have and gladly would have basked in the pleasure Sam’s hands wrought when they groomed his wings but the young hunter’s thickly whispered words had his cock throbbing almost painfully at the thought of being buried inside Sam. He remembered how good it had felt with Dean the night before and the way just being around Sam earlier in the morning had caused his senses to go haywire with desire. He shuddered as he felt Sam’s long, slender fingers entwine with his own, their flesh slipping and sliding together thanks to the oil from his wings and the water. He looked up at the younger Winchester, drinking in the sight of him, hair plastered to his head and dripping from the shower’s spray and eyes darkened with need like when he’d watched Sam take Gabriel. He licked his lips and instead of reaching around Sam, he guided the young hunter’s hand to wrap around both of their lengths before tugging his own hand away from Sam’s hold.

“Touch me,” he whispered, his voice a low, thick rumble, “Get me ready…”

Sam would deny it till his last breath but when Castiel whispered like that to him, breath ghosting against his skin, it made his knees liquefy just a little bit and had arousal shooting due south faster than you could spell Enochian. He didn’t speak, didn’t say a word, just tightened his grip against his dick and Castiel’s before giving them both a slow stroke from root to tip. He groaned at the feeling of his cock abrading against Cas’s despite the slickness of the oil and precome on his palm. He forced himself to go slowly, not wanting to end up jacking himself off before the angel could slide home inside him. He gradually lost himself in the steady rhythm, matching his strokes to the thrum of water hitting the tiles around them until he finally felt the first tentative press of Castiel’s slick fingertip against his hole again. It took everything he had not to completely tense up and his hand froze where it’d been about to slide back down along their lengths as he focused on trying to relax and not undo all of Gabriel’s efforts. His head tipped back against the cool tiles and he dragged in breath after breath slowly allowing the water sluicing over his body to calm his nerves. He’d forgotten how long it had been since he’d been on the receiving end but his body obviously hadn’t with the way he could feel his muscles trembling as they fought to keep from shutting Castiel’s fingers out without Gabriel there to ease the way.

“Sam,” murmured Cas, “Sam, look at me.”

Sam opened his eyes and gazed down at the angel through damp lashes, focusing on the heat banked in that deep blue fire as he felt Castiel’s finger slip inside him and begin thrusting slowly. He let out an almost strangled gasp when he felt the angel first quirk that lone finger, brushing the silken tip against his prostate. He watched Castiel’s head tilt to the side almost quizzically before repeating the quick brush of his fingertip. He groaned, low and long, when that quick brush turned into a persistent caress, Castiel almost swirling his fingertip over that sweet spot inside him. His toes curled against the tiles and it was a hard won fight for him to keep his eyes open and focused on the angel in front of him.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he choked out.

“Immensely,” responded Castiel, “Should I not?”

Sam shot Cas a weak glare then gave the angel a taste of his own medicine when he released his own cock in favor of giving Castiel all his attention. He dragged his callused palm up then down Cas’s length slowly, lingering when he reached the head thumbing lightly against the sensitive spot on the underside of the crown. A part of him did a happy dance when he felt Castiel sag forward, the mess of dark hair coming to rest against his jaw as the angel thrust against his fist. His retaliation was short lived though due to him underestimating angelic willpower even in the face of a potential bone shaking orgasm. He buried his own face against that soaking wet black hair to muffle his low groans as Cas added a second finger to the one already inside him.

“Fuck, oh fuck…Cas,” he panted.

He mouthed at the angel’s temple, drinking in the scent of ozone like after a lightning strike crossed with the freshness of the water and the pine wood scent of Castiel’s wing oil. He eased off on the way he’d been teasing Cas and resumed just stroking along the angel’s length while Castiel worked his fingers in and out, scissoring them apart to stretch Sam’s hole enough to take the angel’s length inside him.

Dean’s tongue raided Gabriel’s mouth like a starving man facing a feast, his head tilting from side to side as he chased the archangel’s lips and mouthed along the hard line of Gabriel’s jaw. He relished the soft grunts and broken moans that echoed off the tiled walls both from the archangel he had pinned as well as from Sam and Cas who were screwing around with each other just an arm’s length away. He glanced over briefly when he heard Sam groan, grinning proudly as he caught a glimpse of the angel finger fucking his baby brother. He growled and turned his attention back to Gabriel when he felt the winged messenger nip at his ear.

“Jealous?” he inquired.

“Hardly,” retorted Gabriel, “Just keepin’ your eye on the prize, Winchester, unless you want me to take the lead here.”

Dean responded to the archangel’s prodding by burying his hands in the golden wings splayed against the wall, taking a cue from his baby brother when it came to finding lubrication. His hips ground up against Gabriel’s and he allowed the winged herald to tug his mouth down to begin kissing anew. He groaned at the feeling of Gabriel’s fingers buried in his hair and swallowed the moans that broke from the archangel’s throat as he worked his own fingers through the various primaries and down to find the oil glands that he needed. He broke away from Gabriel’s mouth when the angel threw his head back, letting out an unearthly keening noise when Dean honed in on and began massaging the glands. Oil cascaded over his fingertips copiously to the point where he wound up smearing the excess over Gabriel’s feathers. The scent was sweet and musky, reminding him vaguely of when he was a little boy, before the fire, going to church for Christmas Eve with his parents and watching the priest swing the golden censer around in blessing. He squeezed his eyes tight shut and swallowed hard; trying to force back the memories so that they wouldn’t interfere with what he was doing with Gabriel.

Despite Dean’s efforts to hide his memories away, Gabriel couldn’t help noticing how the elder Winchester had stilled all of a sudden when just moments ago he’d been making him practically writhe against the shower wall. He lifted a hand to cradle Dean’s cheek, noting the way moisture that had nothing to do with the shower beaded up at the corners of the Winchester’s eyes. He caressed the young mortal’s stubbled jaw and brushed away the tears once they finally escaped before brushing his lips tenderly against Dean’s.

“Frankincense and myrrh,” he mused softly, “I should know, I was there after all.”

Dean opened his eyes slowly and a wry chuckle broke from his lips as Gabriel’s words and their significance registered to his ears. He gazed into the archangel’s eyes, as taken aback now by the tenderness and love he saw along with the usual mischievous twinkle as he had been that morning.

“Thank you,” he murmured, leaning his forehead against Gabriel’s.

“You’re welcome, now open me up and fuck me, stud,” teased the archangel affectionately.

Dean’s wry chuckle turned into a harsh bark of laughter as Gabriel’s nickname for him managed to finally pull him back into the here and now. He reached down and hitched first one, then the other of Gabriel’s legs up, encouraging the archangel to wrap his limbs around him before his fingers sought out the tight pucker of Gabriel’s hole.

Gabriel grunted softly as Dean lifted him up so that the only things keeping him off the ground were the hunter, the wall, and his own wings. He wasn’t used to being the one who got manhandled but when he realized how it aligned him with Dean’s body, particularly the Winchester’s sizeable length, he wasn’t about to complain. He groaned and buried his face against Dean’s throat as he felt the scrape of a single callused fingertip against his hole, teasing the sensitive flesh and smearing oil around the rim.

“Keep that up and I’m taking you with me next time I get a mani-pedi,” he joked to distract himself from how good it felt.

Dean snorted derisively at Gabriel’s threat and allowed just the tip of his finger to ease inside; trying to be careful even though he had a feeling the archangel’s grace prevented him from being in much danger of damage.

“I don’t do, mani-pedis,” he ground out, “If you want someone to go do that with, try my brother.”

Gabriel moaned and actually found himself rocking back, impaling himself further on Dean’s questing finger which felt a bit thicker than the ones Sam had used to open him the night before. He lifted his head to look at Dean only for his eyes to almost roll back as the elder Winchester quirked that questing finger inside him.

“Fuck,” he whimpered, feeling Dean stroke across his prostate, “I’m good, I’m soooooo good.”

Dean took Gabriel’s whimpering as a sign to go for more and added a second finger, practically pistoning them in and out and letting them occasionally brush against Gabe’s prostate if for no other reason than to watch him writhe in his arms. He nudged the archangel’s chin up and sealed his mouth over Gabriel’s, muffling the pleasurable whines and moans the herald made as well as savoring the sweetness inherent in Gabriel’s kiss.

“Gonna make you feel so good,” he mumbled between kisses, “Make you never want to leave.”

Gabriel tightened his hold on Dean’s body when he caught the hunter’s mumbled words, clinging to Dean like a barnacle.

“Already don’t want to leave,” he murmured, nuzzling along Dean’s jaw and trailing little love bites along the tender flesh, “Never leave again.”

Dean warred between wanting to bury his face against Gabriel's throat to return the heated affection the archangel was lavishing on him as well as hide the way he'd allowed his emotions to get the better of him and letting it fall back in spite of the water's spray around them. His body finally decided for him and he squeezed his eyes shut against the bombardment of droplets as his head tipped back, offering up more of his throat for Gabriel to mouth and bite and kiss.

"Gabriel," he panted thickly, already on edge without even being buried within the archangel's ass yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel lifted his head from where he'd buried it against Sam's long, slender throat when he picked up on the emotions radiating off of Dean and Gabriel. He couldn't resist the urge to reach out, bringing first his wings in contact with Gabriel's and his hand brushing against Dean's shoulder, fingertips ghosting over where his handprint used to be. He sucked in a breath as he felt the sparks and heat that went along with the communion of his and Gabriel's grace skitter through his system, causing him to clutch harder at Dean's shoulder, all thought of preparing Sam nearly forgotten.

Sam lifted his head and blinked his eyes open slowly, droplets of water falling from his lashes to roll down his cheeks. He wasn't sure why Castiel had stopped fingering him until he glanced over at the way his brother had Gabriel pressed up against the shower wall, the two of them clutching at each other like if they let go the world would end. He noted how Castiel was reaching out to both of them and found himself doing the same, his fingers brushing against the long, golden primaries of Gabriel's wings where they were pressed flat against the wall. He felt the feathers shudder in response to his and Castiel's combined touch though the archangel's pleasured moan was muffled against Dean's throat.

Dean jolted slightly when he felt fingers caressing his shoulder and turned his head just slightly, not wanting to dislodge Gabriel from where he was mouthing at his throat. He cracked his eyes open to narrow slits, sighing with relief when he realized it was just Castiel. His lips curved in a fond smile when his gaze met the azure eyed angel's then slid to the sight of his little brother teasing Gabriel's wings. He shivered when Sam turned his attention from Gabriel to him, the familiar passion glazed hazel gaze reminding him that everything was alright. He mouthed an 'I love you' and fought down a soft chuckle when Sam mouthed back 'I know' before Gabriel pulled his attention away. He added not only a third finger but his pinkie as well, wanting to make sure the archangel was good and loose considering he knew just how equally matched he and Sam were as far as Dean's width making up for what he lacked in length compared to his baby brother.

Castiel allowed his hand to fall away from Dean's shoulder as arousal threatened to consume him and push him over the edge despite the way Sam's hand on his length had frozen up much like how his own fingers were idling within the tight vise of the younger Winchester's ass. He flexed his fingers, grazing them against Sam's prostate once more, drawing the hunter's gaze away from their siblings and back to him. He was unsurprised when Sam retaliated by stroking down along his length then easing his hand away to give the warm weight of his balls a gentle but firm tug and squeeze.

"Fuck, Sam," he panted almost haltingly, his hips canting forward in response to Sam's touch.

"Next time, want you, want to take you in bed, tied to the headboard," rasped Sam in Enochian so that his brother wouldn't catch on to what he was sharing with his angel, "Want to bury myself inside you like I did Gabriel."

Castiel's eyes widened at the sinful thoughts spilling from Sam's lips, his mind providing vivid imagery that was a blend of replay from memory of the night before and his own imagination. He could feel his cock throb almost painfully and his hips jerked forward, seeking the friction that was lacking even as he allowed just one more finger to join the pair already buried in Sam's ass.

"You will be feeling this for days once I've finished with you," he ground out in their shared angelic tongue.

Sam's lips parted to answer Castiel's response only for his words to dissolve into a long, low groan thanks to the way Cas was massaging that spot inside him. His head lolled to the side and his hips writhed weakly between Castiel and the slick, wet tiles of the shower. He pried his hand away from Castiel's balls and buried them within the water and oil slick veil of the angel's dark wings, coating his fingers anew and reclaiming his hold on Cas's length to make sure he would be slick enough to ease inside him.

"Do it," he gasped out, "Do it, Cas...I'm ready, fuck."

Castiel thrust against Sam's hand, thankful for the friction against his aching flesh even as he reached out with his free hand to grasp at Sam's leg, encouraging the hunter to lift and wrap it around him. He reluctantly withdrew his fingers from Sam's ass and allowed that hand to join Sam's wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly before coaxing the younger Winchester to release his hold so that Cas could line up with his hole. The feeling of Sam's body sinking down, his ass enveloping Castiel's length hit the angel like a punch to the gut due to how tight the hunter still felt despite the time and effort he and Gabriel had spent opening him. He found himself murmuring the same thing he'd said the night before as he felt Sam clench around him, losing himself in the feeling of being buried inside yet another Winchester.

Gabriel’s eyes popped open at the mention of his name and he stared at Sam and Castiel in shock as he listened to the way they were talking dirty to each other compared to how sappy he and Dean were being.

“It’s always the quiet ones,” he muttered.

“Huh?” murmured Dean, pulling his attention from how he’d been leaving vivid love bites along the line of Gabriel’s throat in retribution for how the archangel had already marked him.

“Your brother and mine,” explained Gabriel, “If you knew Enochian you’d be just about coming already from listening to those two go at it.”

Dean’s brows rose and he glanced back over at Sam and Cas just in time to watch his angel impale his brother on his dick.

“Fuck,” he breathed, watching Sam’s head fall back against the wall, eyes tight shut with pleasure rather than pain.

Gabriel pulled one arm from around Dean while the hunter was distracted and reached down to wrap it around Dean’s dick, stroking it and smearing the precome that’d beaded up along the elder Winchester’s length to prepare himself to follow Sam’s lead. He grinned knowingly at Dean when his efforts pulled the hunter’s attention back to him and he ended up with his own head colliding with the tiles almost hard enough to crack them when Dean retaliated by kneading his prostate with his fingertips.

“Ugh…yes…oh fuck yes,” he panted.

Dean worked Gabriel’s prostate insistently, loving just how responsive the archangel was as he buried his face back against the warm, sweet expanse of Gabriel’s throat. It just about pained him to withdraw his fingers especially with the whine that it pulled from the archangel’s lips but he moved quickly to replace them, lining up his cock with the loosened rim of Gabe’s hole and pressing in slowly, taking full advantage his hard work as well as Sam’s efforts from the night before. He groaned as he felt gravity take its toll, allowing Gabriel to sink down and engulf his length in his tight ass. He lifted his head and recaptured the herald’s parted lips, devouring the soft grunted moans that broke from Gabriel as he began to ride Dean’s dick eagerly. His hips rocked forward, thrusting back against Gabriel’s rocking downward especially when he felt the archangel’s heels dig into his ass.

Sam clutched at Castiel as the angel pounded his dick home, living up to what he’d promised in Enochian. His hands found the base of Cas’s wings and his fingers kneaded at the muscles there which just seemed to egg the angel on. His head lolled to the side as Castiel suckled at his throat leaving a vivid hickey in his wake that Sam had a feeling would linger for awhile. His body slipped and slid against the wet tiles and there was a moment or two where it felt like his leg that was still helping to keep him upright was about to slide right out from under him. He prayed that Castiel wouldn’t notice but then the next thing he knew the angel was lifting him up, wings flaring as Cas coaxed him into wrapping his long legs around the angel’s waist much like Gabriel was doing with Dean.

“Cas,” he gasped, terrified that grace renewed or not that the angel wouldn’t be able to hold him up for long.

Castiel silenced both the young hunter’s mouth and his fears as he slanted his lips against Sam’s, plundering his mouth as he brought his wings forward to help cradle the long limbs wrapped around his waist. He lifted one hand to comb through the wet strands of Sam’s hair soothingly while his other hand found its way to the hunter’s length, thumbing over the leaking tip before stroking Sam in time with the way his hips were pounding into the younger Winchester’s ass. He groaned into Sam’s mouth as he felt one of the Winchester’s hands find its way to bury itself in his dark hair in return then let out a gasp as Sam used his grip to pull Cas’s lips away.

“Sam…” he breathed, worried for a moment that he’d done something wrong.

Sam pried his eyes open from where they’d fallen closed while Castiel had been kissing him and gazed into the midnight sky of the angel’s eyes desirously.

“It’s good, Cas,” he rasped, “Love you…feels so fuckin’ good, fuck…”

Castiel relaxed when he saw the heat and want in Sam’s gaze and felt the way his legs tightened around him, heels digging into the backs of his thighs. He ran his fingers through the young Winchester’s hair, loving the way Sam leaned into his touch, baring his throat again which Cas was unable to resist giving a long lollipop-esque lick that left the mortal in his arms shuddering and thinking of that mouth being used elsewhere. Cas smirked and couldn’t help the low chuckle that escaped him as he caught that brief thought from Sam before leaning in to whisper in the Winchester’s ear.

“Would love to do that to you,” he murmured in Enochian, knowing how that would drive Sam nuts, “If you taste half as good as your brother I might not be able to stop.”

Sam moaned wantonly at the way Cas was whispering dirty talk in his ear once again, his mind providing pictures from the night before of the angel licking Dean open as well as the image of Castiel on his knees sucking him off.

“Castiel,” he panted, “Fuck…gonna make me come…”-

Castiel groaned in response and nuzzled against the soft flesh of Sam’s ear, sucking at the lobe and mouthing at the tender skin behind it as he quickened the pace of both his strokes on Sam’s cock and thrusts into the young hunter’s ass. He didn’t know why he was so eager to feel Sam fall apart in his arms, all he knew was that he wanted it, wanted to see the young Winchester lost in ecstasy the same way he’d felt Dean lose himself the night before.

“Don’t…don’t hold back,” he rasped, his voice low and rumbling like thunder, “Let go…you can let go, Sam.”

Sam felt his whole body just about turn into a shuddering, trembling mess when Castiel murmured against his ear. His whole body was strung tight and he could feel his release dangling just out of reach the longer Castiel’s hips pounded against his body. Sweat and shower water ran down his body in rivulets as he strained to rock back against the onslaught from the angel then up into the firm grip of Castiel’s hand. He tried to bite back the whimper that rose in his throat when Cas’s cock stroked over his prostate just right then ended up gasping out a broken moan when the angel angled his thrusts to work that spot mercilessly.

“Cas…oh fuck, Cas,” he rasped, his voice hoarse from trying to be heard over the water.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriel pried his mouth away from Dean’s and cracked open his eyes when he picked up on Sam’s worry followed by a splattering of droplets against himself and Dean. His eyes widened when he realized that Castiel was holding Sam up, fucking him up against the wall like Dean was doing to him. He swallowed hard listening to the thick, damp smack of skin against skin and found himself marveling at how his baby brother seemed able to make the proud, young hunter come apart at the seams.

“What did he say?” inquired Dean, startling Gabriel from his admiring of their brothers in arms.

“Hmmmm? Who?”

“Cas. What did he say to Sam?” 

Gabriel bit his lip, debating whether to fill Dean in on the filthy things that Castiel seemed to enjoy using to crank up Sam’s arousal. He never would’ve expected the kid to get off so much on he and Cas speaking in their own language but then perhaps that was one of the lingering things from the time the kid had spent in the custody of Gabriel’s archangel siblings.

“Gabriel,” pressed Dean warningly.

The archangel squirmed in the elder Winchester’s hold as Dean pressed deep inside, angling himself so that the head of his cock never seemed to leave the sweet spot of Gabriel’s prostate.

“Fuck,” he panted, “Fuck, Dean…alright…alright…let’s just say my little brother’s developed a bit of an oral fixation where you two are concerned and leave it at that.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose as his eyes widened slightly and he turned his gaze from the golden winged herald in his arms to where his brother was being screwed senseless against the wall. He drank in the sight of Sam’s head tipped back against the tiles, hair plastered against his scalp and yet barely visible to Dean’s eyes due to the way Cas’s wings were shifting to help keep Sam propped up. He caught a brief glimpse of the angel’s pink kiss swollen lips mouthing along Sam’s throat and collarbone which brought to mind the truth that he’d managed to wring out of Gabriel. He knew firsthand what that mouth was capable of and it had him groaning and slanting his mouth against Gabriel’s to keep himself from teasing their brothers with more filthy ideas for Cas’s mouth.

Gabriel’s eyes slammed shut as Dean seemed to pick up his pace to match Castiel’s, almost like the two were subconsciously racing toward the finish line, each eager to be the first to push their partner over the edge. He clutched at Dean, seeking whatever part he could get a hold of even as his fingers slipped and slid against the hunter’s wet flesh. He moaned thickly as Dean pried his attention away from their baby brothers long enough to plunder his mouth just as vigorously as his cock was plundering Gabriel’s ass, their tongues sliding slickly against each other in a filthy pantomime of something they’d already shared at least once. He let out a grunted groan when he felt Dean’s hands squeeze his ass cheeks and his hips bucked restlessly in response, desperation taking hold when it came to the pursuit of pleasure.

“Touch me,” he panted between kisses, “Fuck, make me come, Winchester.”

Dean tore his mouth away from Gabriel’s and buried his face against the archangel’s throat once again as he felt his whole body pulling so tight it was a miracle the water droplets that fell along his skin didn’t make more of a sound. His hips were on autopilot, sawing into Gabe like a man possessed as he found the strength to drag one of his hands away to stroke the archangel’s dick in time with how hard he was fucking him. He mouthed at Gabriel’s throat and exhaled a bemused snort at how it seemed like everything other than the archangel’s temper seemed to be saturated with sweetness.

“Hot…tight…fuck,” he gasped, breaths fanning against the damp flesh as he worked his way back up to Gabriel’s lips, “Ah, fuck, Gabe…”

Gabriel pried his wings away from where they’d been pressed flat against the wall and wrapped them around Dean, enveloping him in the feel and the scent that was uniquely belonging to the herald of God. Their kisses grew sloppier as their pace increased to feverish levels and Gabriel could feel the way Dean was practically trembling with the need to come. His fingers grasped the short strands of Dean’s wet hair, tugging the hunter’s head back, wanting to see him, see his face go lax with pleasure achieved like he had the night before.

“Dean,” he breathed, “Look at me.”

Dean forced his eyes open reluctantly, his gaze meeting the deep gold of Gabriel’s that almost matched the archangel’s wings. He glanced from Gabriel’s face to his wings then back, able to feel something warm almost like electricity buzzing along his skin. He pulled his other hand away from grasping the archangel’s ass and slid it up to the base of those golden wings instead, his fingers burying themselves in the downy mess near the base. He smirked weakly as he watched Gabriel’s eyes practically roll back in his head as he massaged that spot gently but firmly. 

“That’s it,” he muttered, almost under his breath encouragingly, “That’s it, baby.”

He felt the buzzing aura around them intensify the more he manipulated Gabriel’s wings until it felt like his whole body was resonating with the archangel’s. His own eyes slipped back shut and his head tipped back against the cushion of Gabriel’s hand and the tips of the wings that enfolded him as he felt his pulse pound harder in his chest with every thrust. For a brief moment he wondered if he was going to survive this, if the feeling of Gabriel’s grace snapping and crackling almost unchecked around him was going to fry his heart. Surprisingly it never escalated to that point, just remained a constant, insistent hum that radiated through his nerves making them dance with pleasure. Soft, hitched panted breaths escaped his lips until he felt the warmth of Gabriel’s lips seal against his again, absorbing every little whimper and moan as the buzzing feeling seemed to coil around the aroused heat building low and heavy in his gut. He thrust deep a couple more times before feeling the tension between he and Gabriel snap and send grace fueled fireworks rushing through his body and flooding every bit of his senses.

Gabriel released Dean’s mouth reluctantly when he felt the hunter finally spill his seed, the warm fluid flooding him deep inside before trickling back down around where they were joined. He cradled Dean close, clutching at him tightly as he felt the pleasure from Dean’s release roll through him via his grace. His own climax seemed to dangle just out of reach at first until he felt Dean’s mouth find its way somewhat lazily to the curve of his ear.

“Love you, Gabe,” whispered Dean.

Those three little words were Gabriel’s undoing as he felt his whole body seize up, his release splattering against the taut flesh of Dean’s abs only to be rinsed away by the shower. His fingers dug into Dean’s skin hard enough to likely leave bruises but he somehow doubted the hunter would mind. His forehead rested against the elder Winchester’s, breaths fanning against Dean’s damp, sweaty face as they stood there together waiting for the intense moment to ebb away slowly while praying that Dean’s legs were strong enough not to buckle and send them both tumbling wearily to the shower floor.

Castiel’s lips slanted against Sam’s, cutting him off from trying to speak anymore as his hips seemed to crank up yet another notch, slamming into Sam almost brutally the longer the young Winchester held off coming. He swallowed the low, grunted groans that still managed to break from Sam’s throat as he plundered the hunter’s mouth and his free hand moved to thread through and clutch at the soaked strands of Sam’s hair. His wings rose higher, trembling as he mantled them around the two of them, feeling downright possessive of the mortal whose body was clinging so tightly to his own. He sucked in a breath when he felt the scrape of Sam’s teeth against his lip as the hunter drew it between his own lips. The scrape was followed by a nip then an almost bite before Sam tore his mouth away from Castiel’s and buried his face against the angel’s throat. He gasped when he felt Sam’s teeth graze his throat then allowed his head to fall back when Sam bit down hard enough to leave a mark at least temporarily.

“Sam,” he panted.

He clung to what little control he had left like a drowning man to wood only for the radiance of Gabriel’s grace to demolish it. His wings didn’t even have to come into contact this time for it to nearly overwhelm him and shatter any hope he had of waiting for Sam to come first. His eyes rolled back in his head and he felt Sam’s mouth suckling at his throat, deepening the bruise to his flesh but not breaking the skin as he rode out a high akin to what mortals could only achieve with a multitude of chemicals rushing through their bloodstream. He nailed Sam to the wall with his thrusts, his hips bucking erratically as his release washed through him, his come filling Sam to nearly overflowing.

Cas wasn’t the only one overcome by the resonance of Gabriel’s aroused grace. Sam could feel the hum deep in his bones and found himself remembering the painful ecstasy of having that feeling coursing through him when Lucifer had inhabited his body and mind as well as Gadreel. Whatever tiny bits of grace Castiel had been unable to destroy before responded to Gabriel’s call, making him just about mindless with the need to come. It was why he’d latched on to Castiel with such intensity, sucking a bruise into the angel’s flesh that would likely take days to fully heal and would’ve caused irreparable damage had it been Dean on the receiving end of his mouth. His hips stuttered where they’d been thrusting up against Cas’s fist when he felt the angel come inside him, the warmth and the ecstasy that radiated from Castiel’s release serving to give Sam the final nudge he needed to finally come hard between the two of them. Soft, hiccup grunts broke from his lips as his hips jerked up erratically, splattering the thin, viscous strands of his cum against Castiel’s abs as well as his own.

Castiel groaned weakly as he continued to gently fist Sam’s dick through his orgasm, stroking him slowly and allowing his fingers to play in the slick fluid that now coated the tip. He felt the young hunter’s suction on his throat ease as Sam’s mouth went slack then scrambled to support Sam’s long limbs as they followed suit, sliding limply from around Castiel’s waist.

“Steady, steady Sam,” he murmured, working carefully to ease first one then the other of Sam’s legs down, making sure they’d support him before letting go.

His own legs were feeling a bit like the jelly from one of his favorite sandwiches as well which made him eager to disengage from how he was still buried inside of Sam. He sucked in a breath as he slid free of Sam’s ass then felt his knees promptly buckle, sending him down to the tile floor and putting him face to face with Sam’s spent dick.

Sam sagged in Castiel’s arms as he came down from the high of coming so hard, his eyes closed as he hovered between being awake and passing out despite the water that was still beating against his back and shoulders. He came to his senses though when he heard the thud of someone hitting the floor, his eyes snapping open and panic sending his post orgasmic languor fleeing for the hills. He groaned when he went to move, feeling his muscles complain from the abuse he’d put them through and nearly wound up on the floor himself when his knees threatened to give out now that he wasn’t being held up anymore.

“Cas?” he inquired hoarsely when he noticed the angel on the floor, “You okay?”

“Yes…I…yes,” mumbled Cas distractedly.

He looked up at Sam and smiled wearily then leaned in to kiss the head of the hunter’s dick, his tongue darting out to lap away the remains of Sam’s release until the Winchester pushed him away.

“Fuck, Cas,” muttered Sam, his cheeks flushing at the way his over sensitive cock still twitched in response to the angel’s attention.

“Mmmmm, definitely okay,” snickered Gabriel.

Dean echoed Gabriel’s amused snicker as he turned his head to check up on his little brother and Cas. He cautiously eased Gabriel’s legs down from where they’d been wrapped around him as he felt the water start to finally turn chilly despite the wonderfulness that was the Men of Letters shower system.

“Think shower time’s over,” he murmured, groaning as he finally felt his own over sensitive dick slide free of the archangel’s compact form.

He cautiously moved to crouch down next to Castiel, reaching out to coax the angel’s attention away from Sam with a crooked finger. He couldn’t help the fond smile that curved his lips at the blissed out expression on Castiel’s face and wound up groaning thickly when the angel leaned in and kissed him, sharing the taste of Sam’s release between the two of them. His spent cock twitched with weakened interest but didn’t quite rise to the occasion despite the way Dean found himself wanting to push the angel down onto the tiles and lick every last bit of Sam’s release from his skin. Instead he pulled back and forced himself back to his feet, moving away to seek out a wash cloth so that both Sam and Gabriel could at least rinse before they turned the water off. He flushed when he caught sight of Gabriel moving closer to Sam, wings drooping wearily as his slight frame leaned in against Sam’s larger one for support. His heart flip flopped when he saw Sam lean down to brush a kiss against the top of the archangel’s head while leaning into Gabriel’s arm in return. Between the two of them they managed to coax Castiel back to his feet, pulling the exhausted angel into their embrace. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he noticed the way Sam shifted so that his back was to the spray, purposefully shielding the two angels as though to protect them. He shook his head, tearing his attention away from the blissful trio long enough to grab the two squares of fabric that he sought then turned back toward his brother and the angels. He licked at his lips as he watched Gabriel lean in to steal a kiss from Castiel, then tip his head upward slightly to encourage Sam to join in. It wasn’t a wild, passionate kiss, just a tender sharing of lips against lips, savoring the closeness and affection that was gradually being built between them. His feet slapped against the tile as he crossed back to his lovers, snuggling in against them from the side they’d left somewhat open and completing the square in the process.

“Um…here,” he murmured, passing the washcloths to Sam and Gabriel, “I’ll just…take Cas and let you two finish cleaning up.”

He slid an arm around the dark haired angel almost possessively, coaxing him away from Sam and Gabriel, figuring he was doing them a favor. He halted when he felt Sam’s arm shift, his hand moving to grasp Dean’s wrist gently but firmly.

“Don’t go too far,” responded Sam huskily.

“We won’t, thought maybe we could sleep it off in my room.”

Dean didn’t miss the way Sam’s brows rose and he half expected his brother to countermand him and offer to find them a more neutral place to sleep until Sam leaned across their angels to capture his lips in a slow, tender kiss.

“Meet you there,” murmured Sam as he pulled away.

Dean nodded dumbly, still taken aback by Sam’s kiss, then nudged Castiel out of Sam and Gabriel’s embrace gently, coaxing him to head for the door. He glanced back at them only once, the instincts his father had drilled into his head as a boy hard to countermand even with a weary angel leaning against his shoulder. His eyes met Sam’s as though his little brother had been anticipating that final glance and he nodded, his hazel eyes gazing back at Dean with love and adoration. Dean let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and nodded in return, watching Gabriel enfold his baby brother in those golden primaries before he finally turned away and guided Castiel out to dry off.

“Always the caretaker isn’t he?” mused Gabriel, wrapping his wings around Sam to shield them both from the chilling spray.

“I blame Dad,” responded Sam, “In a lot of ways Dean’s been more of a parent to me over the years than Dad ever was. Well, Dean and maybe Bobby.”

He shook his head, not wanting to really think too hard on the tangled up relationship that existed between he and Dean, the way roles had become so overlapped to where it was hard to tell where one ended and another began. He focused instead on running the washcloth over Gabriel’s skin, first his chest to clear away the remains of the archangel’s release before allowing his hands to slide around behind Gabe to dip between the crack of his ass. He wiped away the lingering traces of Dean’s release from Gabriel’s ass regretfully, thinking back to what Castiel had teased him with the night before. His head drooped, coming to rest against Gabriel’s and inhaling the warm, sweet scent of him even as he tried to push away thoughts of licking away the release that he was cleaning off Gabriel’s thighs rather than just letting it wash away. He licked his lips then startled slightly when he felt the wet weight of a washcloth swiping along his crack as well. He’d forgotten that Dean had brought two and a low chuckle broke from his lips as he lifted his head back up to look down at the archangel.

“Heh, trust me, kiddo,” murmured Gabriel, working on finishing cleaning Sam up, “I haven’t forgotten about that. Hell if you boys had the stamina we’d probably spend days in bed doing stuff like that, tasting and feeling and really getting to know each other sexually.”

“I like the sound of that,” sighed Sam, letting his eyes drift closed briefly before snapping open again as he inhaled sharply.

“Shhhhh, easy there, big guy.”

Sam felt the warm tingle of Gabriel’s grace begin to build then reached back and swatted the archangel’s hand away from his ass.

“M’fine,” he huffed, “He didn’t hurt me.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sam’s insistence on keeping his sore ass like some sort of merit badge rather than letting him ease the pain.

“If you like being sore you should make like your brother and play sandwich filling sometime, then you’ll really feel it after,” he retorted, part serious and part joking.

“Mmmmmm, another time, right now…” murmured Sam.

The longer he lingered in the warm envelope of Gabriel’s wings, the groggier he felt till he could hardly keep his eyes open. He barely noticed when Gabe snapped his fingers to shut off the shower and he wound up blinking and feeling somewhat disoriented for a moment when the wet tile was suddenly replaced with the neutral tones and homey touches of Dean’s bedroom where his brother was already working on bundling Cas into bed. He frowned and glanced down at himself, surprised to be bone dry and wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe until he glanced over at Gabriel.

“Gabe,” he sighed, noting how the angel’s wings were dragging all of a sudden.

“Heh, what can I say, your brother’s not the only one who likes to take care of you these days,” admitted Gabriel with a sheepish shrug, “Now c’mon, before you make like a redwood and go timber.”

Sam glared half-heartedly at the archangel for comparing him to a tree then turned his attention to Dean when his brother crossed to join them after putting Castiel to bed.

“Keep it down you two,” murmured Dean, leaning in to steal a quick kiss from Gabriel, “And thanks for flying him in, don’t know how you would’ve managed otherwise, grace or not.”

He grinned at the bitch face that Sam shot his way before his baby brother made a point of stealing a much longer kiss from the golden winged herald before pulling away and heading for the comfort of Dean’s memory foam bed. He shook his head at Sam then turned his attention to the archangel beside him, noting how the powerful being looked wobbly enough to end up on the floor if Dean hadn’t leaned in to support him with an arm around his waist.

“C’mon,” he said gently, guiding Gabriel to follow Sam’s lead.

“If my brothers could only see me now,” joked Gabriel, “They’d tease me from now until the next apocalypse.”

Dean sighed and shook his head at Gabe’s poor joke as he coaxed the archangel to climb in bed; waiting until his lithe body was spooned up against Sam with the archangel’s back pressed to Sam’s chest before Dean followed after. He found himself grinning as he watched Castiel’s arm move to drape over Sam’s side, his raven wings folding down to cover his little brother in a dark blanket of feathers while the angel’s face buried itself in the soft brown waves of Sam’s hair. He found himself pulled into a similar embrace with Gabriel as he snuggled into the comforting arms of his memory foam mattress. His fingers grazed against the radiant feathers as he reached out to enfold his lovers in return the best that he could, savoring the feeling of comfort, safe, and most of all, home that surrounded him. He exhaled a contented hum when he felt Sam’s and Castiel’s hands come to rest on his arm while Gabe’s palm found a home on his shoulder as the archangel tucked his head in up against Dean’s jaw. The last thing he remembered before he allowed his eyes to slip shut was the sight of Sam’s sleep hazed hazel ones gazing back at him like there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be than burrowed into bed, safe within their bunker, with an angel of the Lord and the herald of God to keep them warm.


End file.
